Steppin Destiny
by NyoNyo Wiyet
Summary: Tahu bagaimana caranya menaklukkan namja manis bertubuh proporsional yang galak dan jual mahal seperti Shim Changmin? Serahkan semuanya pada Jung Yunho! Dengan step-step yang membuat hati klepek or sweatdroped(?), Shim Changmin akan menyerahkan diri ke ranjangnya! suara langkah takdir... siap mendengar melodinya? Homin ! Fourshoot ! Yaoi ! Spesial perayaan homin days dari author.
1. Chapter 1

**Steppin Destiny**

Summary! Tahu bagaimana caranya menakhlukkan namja manis bertubuh ramping proporsional yang galak dan jual mahal seperti Shim Changmin? Serahkan semuanya pada Jung Yunho! Dengan step-step yang membuat hati klepek atau sweatdrop(?), Shim Changmin akan menyerahkan diri ke ranjangnya!

Ini bukan steppin destiny yang membuatmu terus melangkah dibelakangnya! Tapi ini steppin destiny yang membuatmu melangkah ke pelabuhan hatinya! With Jung Yunho sang seme yang baik hati dan sabar and Shim Changmin sang uke yang tsundere tapi setia. Chek this out!

Chap 1 Perhatian dan Gombalan!

MyMy

Mata berbentuk musang itu terus menatap terpesona namja manis yang dengan lahap namun elegant makan dihadapannya. Gayanya tidak dibuat-buat, tapi sudah membuat mata itu tak bosan memandangnya. Berbagai makanan tersaji penuh diatas meja. Tapi namanya hati, lihat orang yang disukai makan dengan lahap, bahagia, dan sejahtera, rasanya sudah kenyang. Memang ya, masalah hati itu membuat orang lupa segalanya.

Changmin hanya melirik cuek masa bodo, mata bambinya yang belo dan berpupil terang membuat si pemilik mata musang—Yunho semakin megap-megap tak jelas. Selintas Yunho berpikir, Changmin ini memang bidadara yang diutus Tuhan buat jadi pendamping hidupnya ya?

Changmin yang ditatap sedimikian rupa oleh orang yang lebih tua menghela nafas, 'kok ada ya orang tahan banting kaya Yunho ini?' pikirnya bete. Usut punya usut ternyata pertemuan mereka ini sangat konyol. Changmin mahasiswa jurusan managemen yang notabenenya tetep boros kalau menyangkut makanan, dengan tidak sengaja jatuh tabrakan dengan tubuh beruang Jung Yunho yang notabenenya guru dance disekolah yang banyak memberikan jasa dance profesional. Bisa bayangin tubuh kurus tapi seksi Changmin ketabrak tubuh segede beruang milik Yunho? Untung gak gepeng karena gak ketindihan si beruang!

Acara tabrakan yang sangat klasik bin mainstream itupun sukses membuat Yunho terpukau dengan mata belo cantik dihadapannya sedangkan Changmin hanya dapat melotot horror karena baso ikannya terbang ke atas awan dan penyet saat terjatuh ke jalan raya. Bayangin! Gimana perasaan Changmin, kekasihnya terbang ke awan dan penyet didepan matanya? Bayangin coba! Gezz tolong ingatkan Changmin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada sedan hijau yang dengan sukses menabrak kekasihnya.

"Ganti!" geraman yang terdengar seksi ditelinga Yunho itu mengalun indah disertai gaplokan keras dikepalanya. Yunho hanya mengadu sakit namun matanya kembali terpaku pada wajah garang Changmin yang kembali sangat seksi dimatanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kamu seksi sekali..." ucapan Yunho membuat Changmin semakin panas, amarahnya semakin meluap. Demi Tuhan, Changmin itu namja dan berotot terbentuk. Bagaimana bisa beruang dihadapannya berani menggodanya? Tidak sayang nyawa ya?

Perumpamaan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga memang sangat cocok untuk mengungkapkan Changmin yang sudah jatuh karena beruang diberi gombalan garing pula. Jangan lupakan baso ikan penyet yang terongok dengan kalemnya ditengah jalan raya. Melihat tangan yang terkepal dan siap mengarah kepadanya kapan saja membuat Yunho tertawa kikuk karena menyadari dalam bahaya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengganti dan mentraktirmu sekalian di restoran, asal... siapa dulu namamu manis?" mendengar kata manis membuat changmin semakin ingin menghajar tubuh beruang yang terlihat enak dipeluk dihadapannya*ughukk

Tapi segera ditahannya keinginan itu saat mendengar 'ditraktir'menjurus 'makanan' itu.

"Namaku Shim Changmin, jadi... ayo traktir, aku lapar!" pekikan gembira dan semangat Changmin karena makanan membuahkan salah pahamnya Yunho. Dan dengan PDnya ia berpikir 'ajakan orang ganteng memang sulit ditolak hehe' sangat berbeda dengan pikiran Changmin yang berdesis kejam 'Siap-siap kau beruang! Biar tipis sekrempeng-krempengnya dompetmu itu! Kekeke'

Dan jadilah situasi ini! Changmin yang dengan lahap memakan makanan yang tersaji penuh dimeja dan Yunho yang sibuk bengong menatapnya. Jujur sih, Changmin kurang nyaman dengan tatapan itu. Siapa sih yang nyaman lagi asik-asik menikmati kekasih dipelototi dengan mata yang mau keluar dari tempatnya?

"Yunho-ssi, aku sudah selesai. Tapi aku ingin memesan makanan lagi dan membawanya pulang. Boleh yaa?" Yunho rasanya sulit bernafas melihat mata bambi yang disukainya semakin membulat menunjukan kilau cokelat terangnya. Tolong mana tabung oksigen? Yunho butuh bantuan alat pernafasan karenanya.

"Boleh, asal memanggilku dengan panggilan manis semanis dirimu. Mau ChwangChwang?" melihat binaran di mata musang Yunho membuat Changmin Sweatdrop sendiri. Tapi fighting! Changmin akan berkorban untuk kekasihnya.

"Boleh neee, Yunho Hyung?" Yunho ingin protes, panggilan manis dari mananya coba itu! Tapi melihat mata bambi yang semakin menunjukkan kilaunya membuat Yunho lupa daratan. Seksi checklist, Imut Cheklish, Manis Cheklist, Mulus Cheklist, Apa adanya Cheklist, Kaki panjang sensual bikin ngiler Cheklist, Sempurna Cheklist. Ah tolong! Yunho semakin menggila.

Changmin yang mendapati keterdiaman Yunho membuatnya curiga, apa aegyonya tidak berhasil? Ah tidak boleh, Changmin ingin membawa pulang makanan enak ke kostannya! Masa makan ramyun lagi? Plan B harus dilaksanakan, musti!

"Yunho Hyuuuuung?" dan Yunho serasa terbang ke awan saat tangan kurus Changmin menggenggam tangan berjari panjangnya. Lebih membuat Yunho melambung lagi melihat mata bambi itu berkilat-kilat memohon.

"Ne, Pesanlah yang banyak." Ah Yunho, kau akan menyesal melihat isi dompetmu setelahnya.

MyMy

"Tuan, ini bonnya. Silahkan dibayar di kasir." Jantung Yunho rasanya mau copot melihat nominal uang yang ada di kertas itu. Sedangkan Changmin yang melihatnya tersenyum evil. Salah siapa coba berani menggoda dirinya?

"A—ah ne, Changmin sebentar ne?" Changmin mengangguk, Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Diacaknya pelan rambut berponi panjang belah tengah Changmin yang membingkai menawan wajah kekanakannya.

Changmin mendengus kecil, dirapihkannya kembali rambutnya yang diusap Yunho. Ia bisa melihat Yunho yang meringis ngeri saat mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Hahaha tertawa rasanya sangat ingin dilakukan, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin dianggap gila oleh pengunjung restoran yang cukup ramai. Setelah beberapa menit, Yunho kembali dengan membawa banyak bungkusan pesanan si bambi, membuat Changmin tersenyum sumringah dan segera ingin menyambar bagian jiwanya. Namun dengan sigap Yunho menjauhkan bungkusan itu membuat Changmin dengan sangat terpaksa harus menerima tangannya digenggam erat Yunho.

Setelah keluar dari restoran segera disentaknya genggaman tangan Yunho dan direbutnya bungkusan makanan yang sudah jadi miliknya. Changmin membungkuk sekilas dan tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Yunho Hyung, Trims traktirannya. Aku pulang dulu ne."Changmin langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Yunho yang ingin berkata namun seolah tersangkut ditenggorokan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Kostan Changmin tahu ia sedang diikuti. Changmin tak habis pikir, apa coba yang diinginkan penguntitnya? Ia Cuma mahasiswa tanpa pekerjaan yang makan dari uang kiriman orangtua yang tinggal di lain kota. Dompetnya bahkan sekarang melompong karena akhir bulan!

Changmin mempercepat langkahnya, kakinya yang panjang membuat Changmin yakin si penguntit akan tertinggal dibelakangnya! Namun setelah beberapa saat, si bambi mulai meragukan statmentnya. Changmin tetap merasa diikuti, dan akhirnya Changmin berbalik melihat ke belakang. Mata bambinya memandang bingung pada Yunho yang menatapnya innocent dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepalanya

"Hay Changmin!" Changmin mengabaikan sapaan itu, ia segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi. 'hanya kebetulan, mungkin searah.' Pikirnya mencoba positif.

Changmin mulai memasuki gang yang jarang dilewati, dan sialnya ia masih merasa di ikuti! Changmin benci merasa distalking! Dan kebencian itu membuatnya berbalik dengan kasar dan mendapati Yunho yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya sedang melirik kanan kiri mencurigakan.

"Hyung berhentilah mengikutiku!" pekikan itu membuat Yunho kembali menatap Changmin innocent dan dengan polos menjawab,

"Aku tidak mengikutimu Min,"

"Jangan bercanda hyung! Ini jalan menuju pemakaman umum. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tak mengikutiku!" Yunho mengedip polos, errrr dia harus menjawab apa ya? Batinnya kontroversi sendiri menentukan jawaban.

Changmin menghela nafas, Yunho benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Baru sehari berkenalan Changmin sudah merasa kewalahan, bagaimana kalau sudah berumahtangga?—ralat bagaimana kalau harus sering bertemu? Pemuda berkaki panjang namun sensual itu melirik bungkusan-bungkusan ditangannya, apa Yunho menyesal mentraktirnya? Changmin mulai perang batin, ia merasa tidak enak hati tapi disatu sisi ia juga senang sekali membuat orang yang baru dikenalnya menderita. Changmin yakin, makanan yang dihabiskannya mencapai nomilal 6 angka dalam won. Setelah perdebatan batin yang cukup memakan waktu, Changmin akhirnya memutuskan mendekati Yunho.

"Hyung, kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu Min,"

"Hyung!"

"Ah aku Cuma mengikuti setengah hatiku yang dicuri seseorang Min." Hening. Changmin menengok kanan kiri, tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan Yunho terus...

"Yakk hyung! Berhenti berbicara omong kosong. Aish! Cepat katakan! Kau ingin apa dariku?"

"Aku ingin dirimu Min! Hehehe"

"Astaga Hyung, Jangan membuatku menghajarmu. Serius kau ingin apa?"

"Baiklah, untuk yang pertama bagaimana kalau tempat tinggalmu?" Changmin menghela nafas, sulit sekali berbicara dengan orang seperti Yunho. Dengan pelan Changmin mulai berjalan dengan Yunho yang setia mengikuti dibelakang. Changmin rasa tidak apa Yunho mengetahui tempat tinggalnya, anggap saja ucapan terima kasih karena traktirannya yang membuat mood Changmin membaik setelah berkutat dengan angka-angka di tempat kuliahnya.

Perjalanan terus berlanjut dalam keheningan. Yunho sangat menyukai melihat punggung tegap dan pinggang ramping yang melengkung dengan sempurna didepannya. Bukan ramping seperti wanita, tetapi kurus ramping dengan proporsional dan seksi seperti pria namun dalam lengkungan yang lebih indah. Dari belakang, Yunho sudah sangat terpesona oleh keindahannya, apalagi dari depan yang membuat Yunho melihat kesempurnaan lainnya. Aih Yunho semakin berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena mempertemukannya dengan salah satu bidadaranya ini.

Suara langkah kaki yang berketuk seirama sungguh membuat Yunho tersenyum puas. Ketuk-ketuk irama yang selaras membuat Yunho memejamkan mata rileks, sangat merdu membuat rongga dadanya terasa luas dan senyum menyerbak tanpa terasa. Changmin yang juga mendengar ketukan irama selaras segera menghentikan langkah dan berbarlik. Niat hati ingin melabrak Yunho karena menyamai langkah kakinya, tapi yang didapat malah tubuh kurusnya yang kembali ditubruk tubuh beruang dan sukses tertindih tubuh gede itu. Poor Changmin. Poor tubuh kurusnya. Apa sekarang doi gepeng?

**Bruk!**

"Yakkkkkk Hyung! Ugh." Pekikan meringis Changmin membuat Yunho berkedip bingung. Melihat bibir penuh namun tipis Changmin yang mulai melengkung kebawah dan mata bambi yang menyorot kesakitan membuat Yunho segera menyanggah berat tubuhnya dengan kedua siku di kanan kiri kepala Changmin.

"Gwenchana?" ucapan khawatir Yunho membuat mata Bambi itu menatap galak padanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Pabo Hyung! Appo!" Yunho meringis merasakan dadanya yang dipukul keras oleh Changmin. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari atas tubuh Changmin, dan duduk di tanah. Dibantunya Changmin yang masih meringis untuk duduk didepannya. Lalu dibersihkannya rambut Changmin dan baju bagian punggungnya yang kotor terkena debu dengan lembut.

"Mianhae. Mana yang sakit?" Changmin menghela nafas, badannya sakit semua karena tertimpa badan sebesar beruang. Namun yang membuatnya terus meringis adalah kaki kanannya yang sepertinya terkilir karena awalnya mundur selangkah dan berusaha menahan berat mereka berdua. Yang sayangnya tidak berhasil, karena kaki kanan kurusnya harus menahan berat beruang ditambah berat badannya sendiri.

"Kakiku sakit sekali hyung." Ringisnya membuat Yunho semakin dilanda rasa bersalah. Dengan lembut digenggamnya kaki kanan Changmin dan diletakkan diatas pahanya. Lalu dipijatnya dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin menepis tangan Yunho mengingat banyak orang yang akan melihat hal memalukan menurutnya ini, tapi melihat ketulusan lelaki dihadapannya membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Kakimu terkilir Min, Apa masih sakit?" anggukan Changmin memupuk rasa bersalah Yunho, membuatnya terus memijat kaki kanan Changmin berharap rasa sakitnya mereda.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan Min?"

"Entahlah," Changmin mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu lengan kekar Yunho yang sudah terlebih dulu berdiri, namun saat kaki kanannya mencoba menumpu berat badannya, rasa sakit segera mendera membuatnya meringis dan akan kembali jatuh ke tanah jika saja Yunho tidak sigap mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya membuatnya dengan terpaksa mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang penuh menggenggam bungkusan ke leher Yunho. Ish menggelikan sekali, bagaimana jika salah satu yang melihat kejadian ini mengenalnya? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan Min, aku akan menggendongmu sampai tempat tinggalmu." Changmin sangat ingin menolak, tapi apa daya, kaki kanannya benar-benar membawa petaka. Saat Yunho mulai melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kostannya, Changmin tetap teguh menghadap ke depan melihat jalan. Ia tidak akan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho, tidak akan pernah. Bagi changmin, lebih baik ia menanggung malu digendong dalam posisi seperti ini daripada menyembunyikan wajahnya malu-malu kelinci. Itu akan melukai harga dirinya! Biarpun jika salah satu teman kampusnya melihatnya dalam posisi seperti ini, akan lebih melukai harga dirinya. Tapi bagi Changmin lebih baik menanggung semua itu daripada harga dirinya hancur didepan Yunho dan akhirnya mata musang itu menatap mengejeknya, oh no!

Perjalanan terus berlanjut, Changmin sedikit heran melihat Yunho yang terlihat santai menggendong dirinya. Peluhpun tidak seberapa banyak. Apa dia sekurus itu? Aish ini melukai hati Changmin! Dengan wajah merengut Changmin terus menatap ke depan.

Yunho yang melihat rengutan Changmin hanya tersenyum, ingin tertawa tapi takut Changmin marah dan menjatuhkan diri. Walau bagaimanapun Changmin sudah mencuri hatinya, dan Yunho tidak ingin tubuh mulus ini lebih terluka daripada yang tadi. Nanti mulus checklistnya hilang dong?

Keheningan terus berlanjut dengan Changmin yang terus melihat ke depan, hingga mata bambi itu membulat kaget melihat yeoja gendut berbedak menor melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Semuanya berubah, Changmin dilanda kepanikan yang sangat besar! Itu ahjumma tukang gosip yang selalu mengganggu waktu tenangnya! Bagaimana ini? Changmin tidak siap jadi gunjingan tetangga apalagi ahjumma itu selalu membuat berita menjadi sedramatis mungkin!

Changmin tidak mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Yunho! Masa ia menjilat ludah sendiri? Jijik dong. Changmin juga tidak mungkin minta diturunkan, nanti dia ngesot gitu jalannya ke kostan? Ish gak level. Apa Changmin menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan tangan saja? lah kalau kedebuk jatuh mau ditaruh dimana muka changmin? Terlintas dipikiran Changmin untuk meminta bantuan Yunho, tapi bisa bantu apa coba si tubuh beruang? Kedua tangannya kan manggul berat Changmin. Dengan pikiran yang muter-muter gak ketemu jawaban, Changmin akhirnya nekat aja, menarik tangannya kuat dengan tumpuan leher Yunho hingga dirinya sejajar kepala Yunho, Changmin menatap mata musang itu dalam.

Yunho sendiri serasa kejatuhan meteor, mati terbakarpun rela. Mata bambi cantik yang sangat disukainya menatap dalam, membuat Yunho meleleh. 'Changmin minta dicium kali ya?' batinnya penuh pengharapan.

Ahjumma gendut didepan mereka, kaget bukan kepalang. Bibirnya yang berlipstik merah melompong melihat kemesraan makhluk Tuhan didepannya. Dengan mata yang menyorot sinis—lebih tepatnya iri, mulutnya mulai ngedumel.

"Dasar Anak muda jaman sekarang! Maunya cipok-cipokan mulu. Dipikir dunia ini milik nenek monyongmu apa. Aish mataku yang suci... aigooo aigooo." Cerocos Ahjumma itu sambil berlalu melewati mereka. Sumpah! Changmin rasanya ingin selotip mulut ahjumma itu yang membuat telinganya berdenging dan hatinya memanas.

"Min minta cium ya?" reflek Changmin mendeathglare Yunho yang dengan polosnya bertanya pertanyaan konyol menurutnya tersebut. Melihat keadaan sudah aman, kembali ia melihat kedepan. Tak di acuhkannya Yunho yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Pertigaan belok kanan!" ujarnya judes.

MyMy

Setelah perjalanan singkat yang rasanya seabad, akhirnya sampailah mereka dikostan sederhana Changmin. Kostan itu hanya terdiri 2 ruangan dengan dapur dan tempat tidur dalam satu ruangan yang hanya terpisah sekat tipis. Sedangkan untuk kamar mandi memiliki ruangan tersendiri yang terhubung lewat pintu dekat tempat tidur. Setelah menjatuhkan Changmin dengan hati-hati di single bednya, sedangkan tumpukan bungkusan makanan diletakannya disamping tempat tidur. Yunho berdecak kagum pada tatanan kostan sederhana yang rapih dan terkesan tidak sempit. Barang-barang diletakan dengan tepat, tak sembarangan seperti dirinya.

"Minum ambil saja dikulkas," kata Changmin cuek, Yunho mengangguk.

Namun bukannya menghampiri kulkas, Yunho malah menyalakan kompor gas dan mulai menghangatkan air dalam panci. Setelah dirasanya cukup hangat, dimatikan api gas tersebut dan diletakannya air hangat ke dalam baskom kecil. Lalu dihampirinya Changmin dengan membawa baskom itu.

"Mau apa?"

"Kemarikan kaki kananmu."

Changmin hanya menatap dalam diam Yunho yang dengan telaten membasahi kaki kanannya dengan air hangat. Dia yang saat ini duduk di kasurnya, dengan jelas dapat melihat perhatian Yunho yang berjongkok dibawah dan memijat pelan kakinya yang terkilir.

"Kalau dibiarkan pasti besok membengkak," Changmin hanya menanggapi dalam diam, ia sangat merasa asing dengan bentuk perhatian yang didapatnya karena memang ia terbiasa mandiri, apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa jomblo bebas dari pengawasan orangtua.

"Nah sudah selesai. Besok kamu pasti sudah bisa berjalan."

"Terima Kasih... hyung," Yunho membalasnya dengan tertawa lepas dan mencubit gemas pipi Changmin, yang tak ditanggapinya. Changmin merasa tidak enak jika memukul Yunho padahal lelaki itu sangat baik kepadanya.

"Hahaha Jangan sungkan. Hey, bagaimana kalau besok aku kembali mentraktirmu? Sekalian Jalan-jalan. Maukan?" Changmin ingin menolak, tapi kata ditraktir sangat sulit diabaikannya apalagi dengan keadaan dompet kritis. Lagipula lelaki bermata musang ini juga cukup berbuat baik dengan memijat kakinya walau penyebab terkilirnya lelaki itu sendiri. Tapi tetap saja ia ingin membalas kebaikan lelaki itu. Salah satunya dengan... menerima ajakannya?

"Ne," dan Yunho tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit karena sangat bahagia. Ah! Besok ia akan kencan dengan bidadara imutnya~

Errr sepertinya ada yang terlupa? Ah iya, isi dompetnya!

To be continued

Next Chap 2 Pelukan dan Ciuman pertama.

Sedikit ocehan dari wiye krn aku bener2 ga suka sama masalah ini, ada hal yang membuat wiye kesel yaitu kalo ada yg bilng gmn bisa homin dlam hubungan romence?mereka lebih ke brothership. Bagi wiye yg nanya pasti keseringan di otp lain dan mungkin ga pernah lihat skinship mereka yg anu banget di konser jepang. -_-

Kalo emang berpikir begitu, pertanyaan wiye, gmana bisa seorang adik ngelus niple kakaknya? Gmana bisa seorang kakak berkata dengan mendesah di telinga adiknya?—belum lagi ekspresi changmin waktu itu, gmana bisa yunho ngelus leher changmin?gmana bisa changmin meluk yunho malu-malu sewaktu mereka saling ledek? Walau mungkin ini Cuma fanservice, tapi ekspresi mereka? Asdfghjkl hahaha

Sebenernya yg buat wiye kesel adalah sama orang yg ga bisa bayangin dan ngefeel tp tetep maksain baca cerita homin, dan akhirnya jatuhlah review yg walau sedikit tapi pasti buat semangat authornya menyurut. Wiye ga suka itu, okelah mereka brothership, tp ga usah komen penuh kontroversi bagi orang yg bisa bayangin romance mereka.

walaupun sejujurnya review kaya gtu ataupun flamer ga akan berpengaruh sama wiye. Wiye usaha jawab rasional, logis, dan tentu saja bertanya. Apa mereka bisa mempertanggungjawabkan hujatan mereka? Ada yg pernah tanya ke wiye, kenapa suka real yaoi? Ga takut dosa? Jawabanny mudah aja. Apa yaoi menurutmu? Apa arti dosa menurutmu? Setelah dia menjawab bru wiye jawab. Apresiasi masalah yaoi jelaslah berbeda bgi tiap orang, wiye suka mereka krn wiye suka penyangkutan antara ketulusan dua hati tanpa melihat kekurangan. Mereka saling memahami padahal mereka sarat kekurangan serta gunjingan dan itulah yang wiye sukai. Dosa? Mereka yang ngelakuin kenapa kmu tanya ke wiye? Wiye dosa apa? Emang wiye ngelihat mereka anuan ya? Dosa jelaslah semua orang sulit lepas dari itu, lo pikir selingkuh ga dosa? Terus orang yg dukung perselingkuhan itu harus ditanggapin kek mana?. si penanya makin bingung krn jawaban wiye, tpi wiye biarin aja buat jd renungan. Singkatnya, apa yg hrus wiye lakukan kalo hati wiye udah ngedukung itu? Manusia memiliki perasaan selain menjadi kelebihan jugalah menjadi kekurangan.

Terus ada pertanyaan lg, kenapa bikin ff yaoi? Udah gtu rate M lg! Dosa tau! Wiye jawab, kalo kmu ga suka maka jangan pernah membaca dan mencari tahunya. Kmu tahu yaoi? Kamu tahu rate m ky mana? berarti udah pernah baca. Ga perlu mengelak dgn bilang ga sengaja, garis besarny adalah kmu udah pernah baca. Udah pernah baca berarti akan membekas diingatan, dan kmu bisa menuangkannya dalam tulisan atau angan2, jadi apa bedanya dengan saya? Jd bisa kmu jawab sendiri pertanyaanmu itu jika diganti dengan begini. Knp baca ff yaoi? Rate M lg! Dosa tau bacanya!—pendapat pribadi wiye selalu kompleks, dan pasti akan jadi sarang laba-laba krn saling bersambung dan terus menimbulkan pertanyaan. Wiye emang suka menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, bukan krn berbasa-basi, wiye Cuma mau mereka berpikir dan tahu secara pasti yang mereka bicarakan. Ga menarik lgkan kalo wiye jawab langsung? Setiap pendapat orang adalah hal yg sulit dicampur adukan, jd wiye samarkan lewat pertanyaan. Harus pintar2 bermain bahasa agar wiye dalam menanggapinya ga salah langkah. Tujuan wiye? Jelas agar wiye ga salah bicara. Ada orang2 yg terlalu kritis hingga wiye ga bisa Cuma jawab 'majalah buat lo?'

Ah banyak pidato jd kelewatan bilang, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUNHO! Kyaaaaaaaaa makin ganteng ya sayang, makin sering nyegerin mata wiye dengan keimutan hubunganmu dgn minnie key? Doa2 baik selalu menyertaimu~ udah gtu aja deh hehe, oh iya, lancar ne konser ~with~nya di Fukuoka Dome yg bertepatan ultahmu :* hiks wiye pengen nonton, katanya staff disana udah nyiapin romance space untuk salah satu lagu mereka T.T

ah buat hominoids, tungguin satu lagi fiction wiye ne? Aku post hari ini. Mungkin sekitar jam tiga sore :3 dua cerita berchapter ini adalah spesial hadiah wiye buat homin days yang wiye rayain dari ultah yunho sampe ultah changmin sekalian sukacita wiye menyambut konser with mereka~. Aslinya sih homin days itu 12 februari. Tapi untuk kepuasan pribadi wiye, jd ya gni :3 oh iya, buat yang review di Karena Aku Shim Changmin, thanks banget ya? Wiye pengen jawab satu-satu tp kebanyakan ga pake akun T.T pengen bisa saling kenal juga padahal T.T mau berbagi akun kalian (fb,tweitter,wa) yg bisa wiye kontek biar wiye bisa ngucapin terima kasih secara pribadi dan kenal kalian? :3 wiye ga bisa jawab disini, karena bagi wiye ucapan terima kasihku adalah privasi kita berdua.

oh tambahan, jgn lupa review fiction ini, udah baca kan?

Wiye


	2. Chapter 2

**Steppin Destiny**

Summary! Tahu bagaimana caranya menakhlukkan namja manis bertubuh ramping proporsional yang galak dan jual mahal seperti Shim Changmin? Serahkan semuanya pada Jung Yunho! Dengan step-step yang membuat hati klepek atau sweatdrop(?), Shim Changmin akan menyerahkan diri ke ranjangnya!

Ini bukan steppin destiny yang membuatmu terus melangkah dibelakangnya! Tapi ini steppin destiny yang membuatmu melangkah ke pelabuhan hatinya! With Jung Yunho sang seme yang baik hati dan sabar and Shim Changmin sang uke yang tsundere tapi setia. Chek this out!

Chap 2 pelukan dan ciuman pertama

Changmin terus mematut diri di cermin. Hari ini Yunho mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dan Changmin sudah mengiyakan. Setelah pulang dari kuliah, Changmin memang segera membersihkan diri. Dia dan Yunho akan bertemu dipertigaan jalan menuju rumahnya. Awalnya sih, Yunho ingin menjemputnya dikostan, tapi segera di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Changmin. Dikira dia gadis yang perlu dijemput apa? Lagipula Changmin malu dengan tetangganya terlebih dengan si ahjumma gendut yang rumahnya tepat disamping kostannya.

Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Changmin segera beranjak pergi tanpa menggunakan parfum ataupun gel rambut. Cuma ketemu Yunhokan? Kalau bertemu Presiden baru lain cerita.

Keluar dari kostan, Changmin disamput gosipan ibu-ibu arisan disamping kostannya yang cukup membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Ih Sist tahu gak? Kemarin saya dijalan lihat pasangan mesum loh! Ya Tuhan, coba Sista bayangkan jadi saya. Lagi santai-santai jalan cantik eh harus ternodai dengan lihat pasangan sibuk cipok-cipokan tak sadar tempat! Saya bahkan lihat lidah mereka saling bergulat dengan air liur yang menetes ke dagu! Coba bayangin sist! Aigoo aigo..." 'ahjumma gendut ini mau mati ya?' pikirnya.

"Serius sist? Aduh emang anak muda jaman sekarang tingkahnya kaya dunia milik berdua saja," 'ini kenapa yang krempeng ikut-ikutan coba?' pikir Changmin lagi judes.

"Kenapa mereka gak sekalian making love dijalan aja ya sist? Kan seru tuh gulat-gulatan." Ucapan terakhir sukses membuat ahjumma-ahjumma yang lain melongo dan Changmin melangkah pergi dengan langkah yang dihentak keras.

"Ish ngawur! Eh itu anak kostan yang betah banget dikamarkan sist? Kok kalau saya lihat dari belakang jadi mirip dengan salah satu pasangan mesum yang kemarin saya lihat ya?"

Wajah Changmin langsung pucat pasi, apa baru saja dia ketahuan? Tapi dia dan Yunho bukan pasangan mesum Kok! Dan apa perlu ditekankan? dia dan Yunho bukan pasangan! Tenang Shim Changmin, Tenang. Pasti telinganya salah dengar.

MyMy

Setelah perjalanan singkat, sosok Yunhopun terlihat dimatanya. Entahlah Changmin harus bilang apa tentang penampilan Yunho yang memakai kaos polos berwarna biru dengan bawahan celana kain hitam panjang. Errr cukup santai? Mungkin. Sedangkan untuk Yunho sendiri, matanya tak berkedip melihat bagian bawah Changmin. Putih, mulus, berlekuk seksi dan bahkan ia melihat pantulan cahaya dari betis ramping yang seolah memanggil Yunho untuk mengelusnya!

Changmin sendiri yang memang memakai celana pendek sedikit diatas lutut dan baju rajutan berlengan panjang memicingkan mata melihat Yunho yang terus terpaku ke betisnya. Memang betisnya busikan apa?

"Hyung! Jadi tidak?" mendengar ucapan bidadara'nya' Yunho tersadar dan dengan salting tertawa garing.

"Kakimu sudah tidak sakit Changmin?"

"Sudah sembuh hyung, berkatmu jugakan?" apa Yunho bermimpi melihat Changmin tersenyum ke arahnya?

"Ah ne, kalau begitu mau langsung ke restoran kemarin?" kata Yunho mencoba menghilangkan saltingnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, kening Changmin berkerut berpikir. Restoran kemarin memang memiliki hidangan yang enak dan Changmin menyukainya, tapi harganyapun tak kalah setimpal dengan rasanya.

"Anniyo. Beli kue beras saja." sekarang giliran Yunho yang mengernyit karena bingung. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Changmin ingin kue beras? Jajanan pinggir jalan yang murah itu? Memang sih mentraktir Changmin kemarin sukses membuat dompetnya kempes, tapi ia tidak merasa bangkrut. Gaji dan tabungannya masih cukup membawa Changmin ratusan kali ke restoran itu kalau Changmin mau.

"Yang murah itu?" entah kenpa Changmin merasa tersinggung mendengar perkataaan Yunho, memang ada masalah kalau dia makan kue beras? Enak kok rasanya.

"Memang masalah hyung dengan harganya? Higienis kok hyung, aku tahu warung dekat sini yang menjualnya. Dan rasanya, aku jamin hyung pasti suka!" mendengar ucapan Changmin yang penuh nada sales promosi membuat Yunho terkekeh. Dan dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang Changmin, Yunho menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, ayo kesana." Changmin tertawa senang mendengar tanggapan Yunho, apalagi dia akan ditraktir hingga ia tak menyadari tangan lelaki bermata musang itu yang melingkari pinggangnya. Yunho yang tak menerima protesan cengengesan senang. Ah memang ya, hidup itu sangat indah. Apalagi untuk yang ganteng hingga sulit ditolak seperti Yunho~

MyMy

Memang, makanan itu benar-benar membuat Changmin lupa diri. Tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi anteng dipinggangnyapun tetap tak disadarinya. Dia tetap hikmat menyantap kue beras didepannya tanpa peduli dengan sosok Yunho yang duduk disampingnya dan senyum senyum sendiri. Kenapa senyum gaje terus terbit? Itu dikarenakan tangannya yang dengan adem ayem bisa mengelus-elus pinggang Changmin, bahkan sesekali juga dengan beruntung mengelus perut tak berlemak si bambi dan mengelus pahanya. Kurang beruntung apa coba si beruang?

"Hyung kok tidak pesan?" si bambi akhirnya membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatan indahnya, dengan senyum cerah ditatapnya Changmin yang sesekali masih menyuapkan kue beras ke mulutnya. Mereka memang sedang di salah satu stand pinggir jalan yang menjual jajanan.

"Aku punya masalah lambung, jadi tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas dan terlalu asam Changmin."

"Ish kenapa tidak bilang sih hyung? Aku makan sendiri lagikan. Bagaimana dengan baso ikan hyung? Sosis juga ada, atau kita cari stand lain?" Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan tawa pertanyaan bertubi Changmin, diambilnya baso ikan yang memang tepat dihadapannya.

"Enak Min," ujarnya sambil menguyah, membuat Changmin kembali tertawa girang.

"Apa ku bilang hyung! Di sini memang enak-enak. Harganya juga murah!" dan kembali tertawa giranglah si bambi, karena merasa sangat hebat dalam hal memilih tempat. Di lain pihak, Yunho yang melihat kegirangan Changmin ikut girang. Melihat binar kebahagiaan dari orang yang mencuri hati, membuat Yunho ikut merasa bahagia. Karena awal dari benih cinta adalah membagi perasaanmu dengan sosok yang dikasihi.

"Jadi setelah ini kau ingin kemana Min?"

"Aku ingin lihat tempat yang banyak airnya hyung, tapi laut jauh sekali dari sini."

"Bagaiman dengan sungai han? Kita hanya perlu naik bus beberapa menit"

"Oke!"

MyMy

Cinta, apa sih yang terlintas dalam benakmu saat mendengar kata sakral itu? Bagi Yunho, cinta adalah orang yang dapat membuatnya terpaku dengan segala kriteria perfeknya. Namun itu dulu, arti cinta itu semuanya tersingkirkan dibenak Yunho saat ini.

Bagi Yunho, sekarang cinta adalah kilauan mata bambi itu. Kilauan mata bambi yang terlihat sangat bahagia hanya karena sungai han. Karena hal yang sangat simple dan terdengar biasa aja. Ia merasa jatuh cinta karenanya.

Changmin dan Yunho terus menelusuri tepi sungai han yang memang cukup ramai di sore itu. Cahaya matahari sore membias dengan kemilauan diriak-riak airnya membuat mata bambi semakin memancar senang. Beberapa lama Changmin terus mengamati, dia baru sadar jika banyak pasangan yang melirik ke arahnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya curiga, segerombolan gadis SMA terus cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Changmin memperhatikan seksama tubuhnya, dan matanya menyipit bingung melihat tangan asing melingkari pinggangnya. Dan melotot garanglah si bambi begitu sadar jika tangan asing itu adalah milik Yunho, lelaki yang tepat berdiri disampingnya.

Plak!

Yunho meringis ngilu, elusan sayang baru saja mendarat ditangannya hingga jemarinya serasa mau patah. Diliriknya Changmin yang menjauhinya beberapa langkah dengan tatapan memelas. Bidadaranya itu sangat tega padanya. Yunho berusaha mendekat ke arah Changmin dengan tangan yang terulur ingin menyentuh.

"Jangan dekat-dekat hyung! Ish jangan sentuh-sentuh juga!" omelan Changmin sukses membuat Yunho tertawa lepas, si bambi itu sangat lucu dengan ekspresi anarkisnya. Yunho tidak pernah tahu sosok yang menarik hatinya benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang tak kalah menarik. Suka memukulnya walaupun ia lihat itu hanya keisengan ataupun rasa sebal si bambi karena tingkahnya, sangat freak terhadap makanan dan lupa diri karenanya, lalu akan melalaikan banyak hal ketika dilanda senang berlebih.

Dengan iseng, Yunho mencoba kembali mendekat membuat wajah manis itu semakin menunjukan raut anarkis. Raut yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya membuat Yunho menjilat bibir greget sendiri, dan Changmin melotot garang—bukan marah. Pelototan itu ditunjukan untuk antisipasi dirinya pada lelaki bertubuh beruang yang sangat suka curi-curi kesempatan di kesempitan.

"Hyung jangan coba-coba, atau aku benar-benar memukulmu!" Yunho hanya menanggapi ancaman itu bagai angin lalu, dengan penuh seringai menggoda segera diterjangnya tubuh Changmin yang menjerit syok dan dicubitnya gemas kedua pipi si bambi yang menampilkan raut menggoda imannya.

Changmin benar-benar tak menyangka Yunho berani melakukan ini padanya! Dengan sengit diarahkannya lututnya ke selangkangan Yunho yang dengan sigap dihindari Yunho lewat lompatan tingginya. Tak kehabisan akal karena pipinya semakin sakit di cubit, Changmin mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah yunho yang membuat bibir hati itu menjerit dibuat-buat dan melangkah mundur berbalik kabur namun sayang niat kaburnya pupus karena tangan changmin mencengkram kuat lengannya.

"Aduh... duh... Changmin, ampun." Changmin menghela nafas melihat tingkah Yunho dan raut menahan tawanya. Kurang ajar sekali lelaki berbadan lebih berisi darinya ini! Dikira pipinya plastisin apa, tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Dengan dengusan kasar dilepaskannya cengkramannya, dan dielusnya miris pipinya yang pasti memerah.

"Awas kau hyung! Ku peras uangmu setelah ini." Yunho tertawa menanggapinya, sedikit kasihan sebenarnya pada bambinya yang terlihat kesakitan tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup tertawa, Yunho mendekat ke arah Changmin dan dengan kedua tangannya disingkirkannya tangan changmin yang terus mengelus pipinya. Tidak dipedulikannya raut si bambi yang menunjukan wajah siap tawuran, yang dimatanya sebenarnya sangat seksi dan menggoda untuk ditakhlukan.

"Chwang, aku sepertinya terlalu keras mencubitmu ya?" melihat pipi Changmin yang sangat merah, bahkan membentuk bulatan yang diyakini lekukan dari jempol dan telunjuknya membuatnya meringis apalagi mata babi yang memutar bola matanya seolah bilang 'Baru nyadar mas?'

"Maaf, ayo kita cari apotek." Changmin hanya diam saja membiarkan tangannya digeret Yunho, pipinya sangat linu dan itu membuatnya malas berbicara. Ingin menyentak genggaman Yunho, tapi melihat keadaan yang mulai sepi membuatnya berpikir itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Beruntung, tak jauh dari tepi sungai han mereka menemukan apotek. Yunho dengan cepat meninggalkannya menuju apotek disebrang jalan itu, membuatnya duduk di bangku umum dibawah pepohonan rindang. Angin sejuk membuat mata bambi itu terpejam tenang, dan rasa berdenyut di pipinya mulai sedikit mereda karena hawa dingin yang bertiup lembut.

Setelah beberapa lama gemersikan dedaunan menggema di gendang telinganya, Suara hentakan tanah dan sepatu yang berhenti didepannya membuatnya membuka mata, dan terpaku dalam pada mata musang yang mereflesikan bayangan sempurna dirinya. Mata bermanik hitam yang membuatnya benar-benar tenggelam dalam perasaan asing yang tak dikenalnya.

"Maaf Lama," Changmin hanya mengangguk membiarkan pemilik bariton bass itu duduk disampingnya dan membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya. Rasa dingin yang menyentuh lembut pipinya membuat Changmin menoleh dan mendapati senyum tulus diwajah tampan itu.

"Ini salep pereda nyeri, aku yakin pasti tidak lama lagi ruam merahnya akan hilang." Changmin mengangguk singkat, membiarkan jemari itu menorehkan rasa dingin salep pada pipinya yang memerah sakit. Rasanya sangat dejavu, ia kembali terluka dan lelaki ini memberikan perhatian pada lukanya agar lekas sembuh walau tetap saja pada kenyataannya lelaki itu sendiri yang menyebabkannya terluka. Sedikit konyol, dan dirinya terkesan masocist jika orang lain mendengar ceritanya.

Rasa dingin salep yang perlahan-lahan menghilangkan denyutan linu dipipinya membuat Changmin bernafas lega dan memejamkan mata. Ia bisa merasakan jika salep itu sudah teroles merata dipipinya yang sakit, tapi kenapa jemari itu tetap mengelus dan tak beranjak menjauh? Beberapa menit terlewati dengan kening Changmin yang semakin berkerut. Kenapa jemari itu masih terus mengelus pipinya? Dengan rasa bingung Changmin membuka mata dan mendapati manik mata hitam didepannya terus menatap intens dengan bibir hati yang tersenyum seolah menyampaikan sesuatu.

Changmin bisa melihat, manik itu terkadang mengalihkan pandangan ke belah bibirnya membuatnya tanpa sadar memasukan bibir atas bawahnya ke dalam rongga dan menjilatnya dengan lidah bergantian. Membuat bibir tipis berbentuk penuh merekah pink mendekati merahnya cherry dengan sangat sensual. Ah sadarkah kau—Changmin apa yang kau lakukan? Mata musang itu semakin intens memperhatikan mata dan bibir Changmin bergantian, tanpa sadar lelaki bertubuh besar seperti beruang mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Changmin, saat hanya sejengkal jarak yang tersisa antara bibirnya dan bibir tipis itu, mata musangnya semakin menyorot dalam bibir Changmin, tak bisa mengalihkan ke arah lain. Tanpa Changmin sadaripun, bibir tipisnya sedikit berpout walau kembali seperti semula dan berpout lagi seolah tak sabar menanti bertemu bibir hati didepannya.

"Bolehkah?" nafas yang menderu lembut dan menerpa bibir tipisnya membuat Tubuh Changmin merinding dan belah bibirnya terbuka kecil, menunjukan gigi seri seperti kelinci imut yang benar-benar merusak pertahanan lelaki didepannya.

"Tidak." Yunho hanya tertawa kecil ditengah pertahanannya yang mulai runtuh. Bibir tipis itu benar-benar menggodanya ditambah lirihan kecil yang terdengar seperti desahan sensual di telinganya, membuat dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri.

Kecupan pun akhirnya didaratkannya dibibir yang terbuka kecil itu, hanya kecupan lembut yang sebenarnya tak pernah dilakukan Yunho. Mata musangnya terpejam dengan perlahan menikmati sensasi asing yang menjalar ke hatinya. Sedangkan mata bambi didepannya menatap kaget dirinya sebelum ikut terpejam. changmin bisa mendengar, jantungnya bertalu kencang. Shit! Ciuman pertamanya terbang bersama beruang!

Changmin hanya diam bagai patung, matanya terpejam erat. Badannya panas dingin karena intonasi jantung yang bekerja tidak sewajarnya. Dan tangannya sangat lemas hingga terkulai lemah disamping tubuhnya. Changmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin mengejang kaku saat sepasang tangan melingkari punggungnya dan memaksanya mendekati tubuh Yunho yang semakin lekat menempel padanya. Tak ada pergerakan di kedua bibir yang saling bertemu itu, hanya kecupan lembut yang berlangsung sangat lama. Helaan nafas yang saling menerpa hidung masing-masing bahkan membuat Changmin semakin grogi dan wajahnya memucat, hingga akhirnya Yunho melepaskan kecupannya saat dirasa tak ada lagi terpaan nafas Changmin yang mengenai hidungnya. Ditatapnya bingung wajah Changmin yang pucat dan mulutnya yang megap-megap panik. Changmin terlihat sangat syok dan salting.

"Maaf," perkataan Yunho membuat Changmin menatapnya disela menghirup nafas yang mulai teratur. Tangan berlengan kekar milik Yunho masih melingkari punggungnya, menawarkan pelukan kehangatan yang memang tak pernah didapatnya. Changmin sangat menghargai tubuhnya hingga ia sangat anti grepe-grepean, tapi hari ini semuanya berubah. Gara-gara lelaki berbadan beruang ini, ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya yang diwanti-wanti untuk istrinya kelak. Lelaki ini bahkan banyak mencuri start tubuhnya, hingga Changmin merasa sangat tertohok pada kenyataan kalau lelaki asing tanpa hubungan dengannya telah mencuri ciumannya! Tidak bisa diterima harga diri seorang Shim Changmin!

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab! Itu ciuman pertamaku yang ku pertahankan selama 27 tahun hidupku!" perkataan Changmin membuat Yunho kaget, tak menyangka jika ia benar-benar kejatuhan bidadara suci dari Tuhan. Yang sayangnya sudah ia nodai sedikit.

Dan berbicara soal umur, jangan heran dengan umur Changmin, ia memang sudah berumur matang dan sekarang berada di tahun terakhir jurusannya. Si bambi memang sempat menunda beberapa tahun sebelum kuliah karena harus memiliki tabungan uang dan bekal mandiri merantau keluar kota walau sebenarnya keluarganya berkecukupan. Dan memang baru semester 7 lah keluarganya mau membiayai tanggungan hidupnya, sedangkan untuk biaya kuliah Changmin mengandalkan beasiswa.

Tapi namanya Changmin, tetap saja kekurangan uang kalau menyangkut pembiayaan nafsu makan yang lost kontrolnya.

"Sekarang kau pacarku hyung! Tidak ada penolakan." Mendengar deklarasi Changmin, Yunho mengangguk semangat dan segera memeluk tubuh kurus namun bukan Cuma berisi tulang bambinya, benar-benar bambi**NYA**.

'Siapa juga yang mau menolak hehe' tahukan ini pemikiran nista siapa? Semoga Changmin tak menyesali keputusannya yang menyangkut beruang mesum dan banyak anunya ini.

To Be Continued

Next—charpter 3 Make Out, why not?

Ketemu wiye laaaagi XD bosen? Hahaha chapter ini wiye dedikasikan buat melqbunny. Kalo ga ada dia, pasti dalam proses pembuatan fiction2 buat perayaan homin days ga bakal selancar ini (: makasih ya mel? Udah nemenin wiye dari awal pembuatan, maaf kayanya Cuma dua fiction yg bisa wiye selesaikan. Satunya, ketabrak sama jadwal wiye yg lain ._.

Buat yg review kemaren di chap 1, wiye hargai setulus hati. Ga perlu takut wiye ngepost lama, aku orangnya konsisten kok :D tapi aku juga tetep butuh review kalian, karena sebuah pendapat membuat aku merasa kalian membaca cerita ini. Awal tujuan adalah membagi euforia kebahagian wiye buat ultah yunho, changmin, homin days dan konser with. Kalo kalian ga review, wiye jadi berpikir apa kebahagian homin yang wiye bagi ke kalian ga tersampaikan? Sedih kalo berpikir begitu T.T

Wiye udah bales review yang login lewat pm, tpi kalo ada yg kelewatan mianhae u.u buat para guest ato yg ga pake akun, wiye bingung nih mau bles dmana T.T maafin wiye yg jatohnya Cuma bisa bilang makasih bnget udaah review dan nyemangatin wiye. Lihat aku update kilatkan? :p hohoho

Ngepost chapter 3 steppin destiny dan chapter 2 cius? Si tsundere is gumiho tepat homin days pada tanggal yang sebenernya. Oke, sekian dari wiye :3 see you in next post.

Wiye


	3. Chapter 3

**Steppin Destiny**

Summary! Tahu bagaimana caranya menakhlukkan namja manis bertubuh ramping proporsional yang galak dan jual mahal seperti Shim Changmin? Serahkan semuanya pada Jung Yunho! Dengan step-step yang membuat hati klepek atau sweatdrop(?), Shim Changmin akan menyerahkan diri ke ranjangnya!

Ini bukan steppin destiny yang membuatmu terus melangkah dibelakangnya! Tapi ini steppin destiny yang membuatmu melangkah ke pelabuhan hatinya! With Jung Yunho sang seme yang baik hati dan sabar and Shim Changmin sang uke yang tsundere tapi setia. Chek this out!

Chapter 3 Make Out, Why Not?

(Paling enak dibaca sambil denger album TENSE terutama steppin destiny)

Changmin melangkah santai dengan hamburger di tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain membawa tas yang berisi peralatan dan perlengkapan kuliahnya. Dihari yang beranjak siang dengan cuaca mendung karena sehabis hujan Changmin baru saja selesai kuliah.

Rintik-rintik gerimis mulai membasahi tubuhnya, tapi Changmin tak terlalu memedulikannya. Dengan langkah yang mulai iseng, Changmin keluar dari trotoar hingga langkahnya menapaki tanah basah yang beberapa ditutupi rumput merambat. Dan entah sial atau bagaimana, Changmin mulai menyesali keisengannya karena keseimbangannya mulai goyah dan akhirnya.

Bruk!

Ia terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya, membuat pantatnya jatuh ke tanah yang basah dengan keras. Mata bambinya menyorot tidak terima melihat hamburger jatah makan siangnya yang baru habis sedikit jatuh kekubangan air. Celana jeans dan baju kemejanyapun tak kalah basah karena terpercik air dan lumpur membuatnya meradang saat itu juga. Mata bambi Changmin mulai berair, ia merasa sangat memalukan terpeleset di tempat umum seperti ini. Belum lagi rasa laparnya yang sama sekali belum terobati. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Changmin sangat malu dengan baju dan celananya yang kotor, pasti ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahan olok-olokan.

Dan yang terpenting, ia merasa sangat lapar!

"Changmin?" Changmin mendongak, mata bambinya yang sedikit memerah menatap dengan wajah melas ke arah sosok tubuh besar yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Yunho tampak berdiri didepannya, dengan payung merah. Lelaki itu terkesan semakin dewasa dengan mantel dan celana kain panjangnya.

Yunho yang melihat keadaan Changmin segera beranjak mendekat untuk memayungi bambinya. Dibantunya tubuh Changmin yang terduduk di tanah untuk berdiri, Lalu dilepaskannya mantelnya hingga hanya tersisa kaos oblong yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Yunho bisa melihat wajah Changmin yang kuyu, membuatnya menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pakailah ini." Changmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukannya, lalu dipakainya mantel panjang Yunho hingga menutupi baju dan celana bagian belakangnya yang sangat kotor. Yunho yang melihat keterdiaman Changmin, kembali menghela nafas. Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang membuatnya mendadak pening.

"Aku ada jadwal melatih, mau ikut? Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Keterdiaman Changmin membuat Yunho frustasi mendadak. Diliriknya arah pandangan Changmin yang terus menatap kebawah, membuatnya langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi. Oh ini tentang selingkuhannya toh?

"Hey kamu lapar? Kalau begitu ayo ikut ke kelas danceku. Aku membawa bekal, dan kurasa tak ada salahnya berbagi dengan kekasih sendiri. Aku juga punya baju ganti untukmu disana." Mendengar perkataan Yunho, Changmin segera mendongak dan menatap berbinar-binar. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang memeluk pinggang Changmin sedangkan satunya memegang payung, Yunho segera menggeret Changmin menuju bangunan sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Namun si bambi menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik mengambil tasnya yang hampir ketinggalan, membuat Yunho kembali tertawa karenanya dan merangkul bahu Changmin dengan sayang, yang dibalas senyum Changmin yang tak sabar untuk makan.

MyMy

Kedatangan Changmin di kelas dance segera menjadi perhatian anak didik Yunho. Beberapa yeoja remaja terdengar memekik melihat wajah Changmin yang tampan dan manis, apalagi tingkah si bambi yang seperti pemalu. Sedangkan para namja mendengus iri, melihat tinggi Changmin yang tak main-main. Yunho yang melihat tingkah anak didiknya hanya menggeleng, segera ia menuju lemari disudut ruang latihan yang menyimpan peralatannya. Dan diambilnya baju ganti dari lemari itu.

"Changmin, ganti bajumu dengan ini di toilet terdekat, okey?" perintah Yunho diangguki Changmin yang segera menyambar baju ditangan Yunho dan pergi keluar ruangan yang penuh kaca itu. Membuat Yunho tertawa kecil lalu manatap anak didiknya.

"Anak-anak, ayo kita latihan. Deadline sudah semakin dekat, jadi kalian harus serius oke!"

"Oke, Sae'nim."

Changmin mengintip malu-malu disela pintu, ia memang paling tidak bisa ditengah keramaian ataupun banyak orang memperhatikannya. Tingkahnya yang sangat lucu membuat bibir hati tersenyum geli, mata musangnya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik bidadara kekasihnya dari cermin yang menampilkan sejumput rambut Changmin dan matanya yang mengintip. Tidak tahan dengan tngkah menggemaskan si bambi, Yunho menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kalian tetap teruskan, Sae'nim ada urusan sebentar." Setelah diangguki anak didiknya Yunho berbalik pergi menuju Changmin. Setelah berada tepat disebelah pintu, Ditariknya pipi Changmin pelan, membuat sipunya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kemarilah, kau laparkan?" anggukan semangat Changmin membuat Yunho kembali tersenyum. Dilepaskan cubitannya, dan dibawanya Changmin mendekati ranselnya.

Yunho membuka ransel, dan segera mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna hijau. Dengan semangat Changmin segera mengambil kotak bekal itu membuat Yunho tertawa kecil dan mengambil botol air mineralnya. Diminumnya air mineral itu sambil melihat Changmin yang asik mencicipi bekalnya.

"Aku mengajar dulu Min, habiskan saja ne sayang?" Changmin kembali mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara mencicipnya. Tidak menyadari jika anak didik Yunho menatap syok ke arahnya dengan wajah yang blushing. Beberapa yeoja terlihat berbisik-bisik dengan wajah semakin memerah namun ada juga yang menghela nafas sedih karena si cakep sudah ada yang punya

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari bekal makanan Yunho, hanya nasi putih dan telur gulung yang telihat gosong dibeberapa bagian. Walau terlihat sangat biasa saja, tak menyurutkan niat Changmin untuk menghabiskannya. Terbukti dengan Changmin yang dengan semangat menyumpit nasi dan telur gulung bergantian ke mulutnya, rasanya changmin terlalu lapar untuk menyadari telur gulung yang sebenarnya terlalu asin dan nasi yang terlalu lembek itu. Makan dengan terburu membuat Changmin merasa haus, segera disambarnya botol mineral diatas ransel Yunho yang tinggal setengah dan diminumnya rakus. Bibir tipisnya menempel erat pada bukaan botol membuat mata musang berkilat karenanya.

'Aw, Ciuman tidak langsung.'

MyMy

Tanpa terasa dua jam terlewati, para murid segera keluar dari ruangan dance setelah membungkuk hormat ke Yunho atas pengarahannya hari itu. Rata-rata dari mereka keluar dengan wajah kagum karena merasa melihat malaikat tidur membuat Yunho mengernyit mendengar pekikan mereka.

Setelah ruangan itu sepi, Yunhopun menghampiri Changmin dan tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tertidur. Dengan lembut dibangunkannya lelaki itu hingga mata bambinya terbuka.

"Uh... hyung?" Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mengambil botol mineralnya yang tinggal sedikit. Diteguknya air mineral itu lewat botolnya langsung.

"Masih lapar Changmin?" mendengar pertanyaan sarat perhatian itu, si bambi segera bangun dari keadaan berbaringnya menjadi duduk lalu menggeleng. Diambilnya kotak makan Yunho dan dibukanya hingga menunjukan nasi dan telur gulung yang hanya tinggal dua suapan.

Dan Yunho mengernyit melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung pasti lapar, aku sengaja menyisahkannya." Iya sih sisa, tapi secuil banget. Mungkin itu yang terpikirkan dibenak Yunho saat melihat kotak bekalnya.

"Aku kenyang Min, buatmu saja."

"Hyung!" dan Yunho tertawa melihat raut masam Changmin, dibuka mulutnya kecil ke arah pemilik hatinya itu.

"Aaaa," Changmin mendengus melihat tingkah Yunho, namun lekas berganti senyum dan mengarahkan sumpit yang berisi nasi dan potongan telur itu ke mulut Yunho. Yunho menerimanya lamat-lamat. Ujung sumpit dihisapnya membuat mata bambi kesukaannya menyipit bingung.

"Ciuman tidak langsung Min hehe," rasanya Changmin ingin menggeplak kepala lelaki didepannya yang semakin bertingkah aneh menurutnya.

Dengan dengusan tak percaya jika lelaki didepannya adalah kekasihnya, disumpitnya telur yang tersisa dan diarahkan kemulutnya. Changmin tidak menyadari, jika mata musang didepannya semakin berkilat ganjil menatap tingkahnya.

Changmin melirik Yunho, dan mendapati mata musang itu terus menatapnya. Ia juga melihat kelakuan anomali Yunho yang mulai mendekati kepalanya, membuatnya menjauhkan kepalanya sejauh mungkin. Keningnya semakin berkernyit melihat mata Yunho yang bergantian menatap mata dan bibirnya. Ada apa sih di bibirnya? Semakin wajah Yunho maju, semakin menjauh jugalah kepala Changmin.

**Duag!**

Changmin merasa sial sekali, belakang kepalanya terkantuk lemari karena semangatnya menghindari wajah Yunho. Tangannya dengan reflek mengelus kepala belakangnya yang berdenyut-denyut linu dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi meringis. Tubuh Changmin tersentak saat belakang kepalanya merasakan elusan lain bukan dari tangannya, dengan perlahan ia mendongak melihat Yunho yang menatapnya khawatir—ralat itu hanya dibayangan Changmin, Yunho menatapnya dengan ekspresi terhibur yang sangat mengejek membuat Changmin naik pitam.

"Hyung jangan tertawa!" teriakan keras itu membuat Yunho tertawa tertahan sebelum kembali menatap kekasihnya dengan raut yang sulit didefinisikan.

"Aku sudah berusaha menahan tawaku baby, mana hadiahnya?" kening Changmin mengernyit dalam mendengar pangilan Yunho kepadanya.

"Baby?"

"Yup, panggilan sayangku. Kau suka?"

"Geli Hyung!" sungguh Yunho merasa tertohok mendengar komentar polos Changmin. Ia merasa akan sangat sulit memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan itu lagi, Changmin memang sangat berbeda dengan mantan-mantannya.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Ah karena kamu sangat manis, bagaimana kalau honey atau sekalian Princess?"

"Berani memanggilku seperti itu, jangan harap aku mau berbicara denganmu lagi hyung! Panggil nama saja apa susahnya sih." Yunho semakin mengkeret mendengar ancaman Changmin, pusing rasanya memikirkan tingkah bambinya yang ekstream itu. Mencoba sabar, dielusnya rambut berponi panjang Changmin lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Changmin, ChwangChwang, Changdola, MinChwang dan MinMin, suka?" anggukan Changmin membuat Yunho sweatdrop seketika, padahal panggilan yang disebutkannya beberapa hanya asal pleset-plesetan saja. memang Changminnya ini beda dari yang lain, sosok yang unik dan sangat istimewa hingga rasanya sangat beruntung Yunho bisa mendapatkannya.

"Tapi kalau hanya berdua saja, boleh ya kupanggil sayang?" kecupan lembut dikeningnya dan tatapan yang penuh pengharapan membuat Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, pintar sekali Yunho memanfaatkan kebaikan Changmin yang memang sebenarnya tidak tegaan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang sayang," Changmin hanya kembali mengangguk kaku, tidak biasa dengan panggilan Yunho yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Dia punya nama kenapa harus dipanggil begitu? Changmin yang polos dan tidak punya pengalaman dalam cintapun terus dilanda kebingungan.

Dalam benak Changmin, mengungkapkan sayang tidaklah harus dengan panggilan seeksplisit itu, karena selain dia bukan wanita yang butuh selalu pengakuan. Demi Tuhan, ia dan Yunho baru kenal tidak lebih dari seumur jagung!

Terlarut dalam lamunannya membuat Changmin tak sadar jika mereka memasuki parkiran dan berhenti di sebelah mobil kijang keluaran jepang berbody elegant. Keningnya mengernyit saat melihat Yunho mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu mobil secara otomatis.

"Hyung punya mobil?" pertanyaan itupun keluar dari Changmin setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi penumpang samping pengemudi.

"Iya, beberapa hari yang lalu dipinjam teman untuk masalah pribadinya." Changmin mengangguk. Mobil mulai melaju keluar dari parkiran sekolah tempat Yunho mengajar.

"Kok boleh sih hyung? Kan hyung jadi harus jalan kaki."

"Bukan masalah, karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Dan Changmin langsung bungkam, gelap ingin menanyakan apa lagi.

Dalam keheningan, Mobil terus melaju membelah keramaian jalan Raya. Hari sudah beranjak sore dangan langit yang sudah menunjukan goresan orange di warna birunya.

Tak sampai 5 menit, mereka sampai di kostan sederhana Changmin. Membuat Changmin segera ingin beranjak sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena pagutan lembut menyapa belah bibirnya. Tangan yang mencengkram dagunya membuat Changmin tak bisa menghindari pagutan singkat itu.

Changmin terus menatap Yunho yang telah melepaskan kecupan singkatnya. Mata bambi itu berkilat tak suka membuat Yunho tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan perbuatannya. Bukankah Changmin kekasihnya? Kecupan yang bahkan menurut Yunho lebih ke menempelkan bibir saja kenapa membuat Changmin menatapnya dangan sorot seperti itu?

"Jangan lakukan lagi hyung," perkataan Changmin membuat Yunho menatap tak percaya, saat Changmin mulai kembali akan beranjak pergi ditahannya pergelangan tangan Changmin. Mata musangnya mulai menunjukan luka karena merasa tersakiti oleh orang yang mencuri hatinya dan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

" Kenapa tidak boleh Min? Bukannya aku kekasihmu? Apa pernyataanmu hari itu tentang hubungan kita hanya main-main saja?" tatapan terluka mata musang itu membuat Changmin tidak nyaman, bukan begitu maksud Changmin. Kenapa sekarang Yunho terlihat menghakiminya?

Keterdiaman Changmin membuat Yunho salah paham. Dengan nafas yang terasa sangat berat Yunho menghela nafas. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia tak memungkiri jika hatinya terluka karena penolakan pertama yang didapatkannya itu. Masalah panggilan Yunho bisa mentolerirnya, tapi untuk yang satu ini rasanya Yunho merasa dipermainkan. Bayangkan ia bahkan belum menggunakan lidah, baru bibir saling tempel saja tapi sudah dilarang melakukannya lagi.

"Sudahlah Min, aku mengerti. Kau keluarlah," perkataan dengan nada datar dan terkesan tak acuh membuat Changmin berekspresi tidak suka. Sekarang ia merasa Yunho mengusirnya! Dan Changmin benci itu, setelah menghakiminya kenapa sekarang Yunho mengusirnya?

"Ish hyung kenapa kau jadi marah? Akukan hanya merasa aneh dicium-cium begitu! Peka sedikit, aku masih syok first kissku hilang! Ish kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan sih hyung? Akukan hanya butuh waktu!" pekikan beroktaf tinggi apalagi diruang tertutup dalam mobinya itu membuat telinga Yunho berdenging, dengan mengernyit ditatapnya Changmin.

"Iya, Ya Changmin, jangan berteriak lagi." Dibalik protesannya, Yunho sangat bersyukur mendengar penjelasan Changmin, setidaknya Changmin hanya butuh waktukan? Ia masih boleh menikmati bibir seksi itu kan? Dengan bersukacita dibawanya Changmin ke dalam pelukan eratnya, dan dikecupnya leher jejang sibambi yang membuat tubuh dalam pelukannya mengejang kaku walau hanya sesaat.

"Kalau tidak boleh mencium bibir, aku cium lehermu saja ya Changmin?"

"Terserah, asal jangan marah lagi ne hyung?"

Ah rasanya Yunho tidak menyesal punya kekasih sepengertian dan selugu Changmin. Beruntungnya Mr. Bear kita~

"Ne, ada lehermu sebagai penangkalnya kok." Lawakan Yunho hanya dibalas dengusan Changmin. Dengan wajah yang tersenyum dibalasnya pelukan Yunho dengan tangan yang melingkari bahu lebar lelaki itu.

"Hey Chwang, tahu tidak? Awal melihatmu aku merasa hatiku sudah tidak utuh lagi." Changmin hanya diam saja, menyanggahkan dagunya ke bahu Yunho sedangkan Yunho sendiri terlihat sangat asik mengendusi leher hingga tengkuknya.

Apa menurutmu Changmin harus blushing dan bertingkah malu-malu? Jawabannya adalah tidak walau Sebenarnya Changmin sudah malu tapi hanya mengapresiakannya dalam diam.

"Hyung mau mampir? Hyung pasti lapar kan? Aku punya ramyun, kita bisa memakannya bersama." Entah kenapa Yunho merasa seperti diajak dinner oleh kekasihnya itu walau sebenarnya ia tahu Changmin hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Diciumnya semakin intens leher jenjang kekasihnya hingga tubuh Changmin bergetar menahan geli.

"Hyung jangan menggodaku! Rasanya sangat geli pabo!" Yunho hanya cekikikan, dengan gemas digesekannya hidungnya ke leher Changmin membuat tubuh yang ada dalam pelukannya itu semakin menggelinjang.

"Hyuuuung! Ish geli! Mau dipukul ya!?" mendengar ancaman kekasihnya, Yunho melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Changmin dengan wajah penuh senyuman dan mata yang menyipit.

"Andwe, ayo ke kostanmu. Aku ingin makan ramyun buatan kekasihku yang sangat spesial ini."

Terlalu gemasnya, Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Changmin dengan tangannya dan menggesekan hidung mereka berdua sambil tertawa membuat Changmin meringis menahan tawa dengan mata bambinya penuh aura terhibur. Yunho tidak kalah menggemaskan dimata Changmin.

Mungkin Changmin lupa, benar-benar lupa jika disamping kostannya stay cool ahjumma penggosip yang hanya berhenti bergosip jika matahari telah hilang dari paraduannya. Melihat changmin turun dari mobil dengan seorang cowok ganteng tentu saja mulut-mulut berlapis lipstik itu segera beraksi. Mata-mata sipit para ahjumma dengan awas terus memperhatikan kedua lelaki yang melangkah bersama itu hingga hilang dibalik pintu kostan yang tertutup.

"Eh sist, si ganteng tadi sepertinya sangat cocok deh jadi appa Nana, anak saya." Celetuk ahjumma berpipi tembam pun dihadiahi sorakan tidak terima ahjumma yang lain.

"Jadi menantu baru saya percaya sist,"

"Kalau sama Nana saja mau, apalagi eommanya yang tak kalah cantik." Mendengar kenarsisan si tembam, ahjumma yang lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala tak sampai pikiran dengan teman mereka itu

"Tapi berbicara tentang cowok ganteng tadi sist, sumpah ya sist itu cowok sama persis dengan salah seorang pasangan mesum yang waktu itu saya lihat. Beneran deh sist! Sebelum mereka ciuman saya memang lihat cowok itu menggendong kekasihnya!"

"Masa sih sist? Mungkin salah orang. Kejadiannyakan sudah lama."

"Jangan remehkan ingatan saya sist, saya tak mungkin jadi biang info kalau pikun." Teman-teman ahjumma gendut itupun menatap horor sebelum dengan gerak patah-patah menatap intens pintu Kostan Changmin yang tertutup. Hal-hal menjuruspun mulai berseliweran dibenak mereka.

"Sista, ganteng-ganteng kok pacarnya si pendiam ya?"

"Iya, pendiam yang gak mau gabung berbagi info sama kita. Kan asik tuh anggota kita jadi tambah rame." Pendapat salah satu ahjumma itupun diangguki yang lainnya sebelum celetukan lain mengubah raut wajah mereka.

"Hehe info Biar bisa dapet cowok ganteng ya sist, biar kita bisa ngerasain juga." Para ahjumma tak sadar umur itupun cekikikan sambil sesekali melirik dengan wajah pervert ke pintu yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan dibayangan liar mereka.

MyMy

Wajah Changmin memerah antar kesal dan malu karena pekikan gosipan ahjumma gila disamping kostannya yang tak wajar. Apalagi topik bahasannya yang membuatnya merasa naik pitam! Changmin sangat menyesal, kenapa ia lupa keberadaan ahjumma itu? Oh God, dia pasti sudah ketahuan, dan akan jadi ajang gosipan dari mulut berbisa para ahjumma itu.

Dari balik pintu yang tertutup Changmin bisa mendengar obrolan para ahjumma yang mulai sangat menyimpang dan membuatnya semakin dilanda emosi.

Yunho terus menatap Changmin yang terdiam dibalik pintu yang tertutup, kekasihnya itu terlihat menahan emosi dengan wajah bengis. Sepertinya Changmin sangat marah hingga menampilkan ekspresi yang cukup membuat dirinya merinding.

"Changmin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan tersebut dibalas Changmin dengan tatapan bengis yang membuat Yunho bingung, apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Apa Changmin merasa tidak nyaman ia disini?

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu aku pulang saja Min, istirahatlah." Yunho mencoba berbaik hati, segera dia beranjak dari menduduki single bed Changmin, dihampirinya Changmin untuk menuju pintu dan keluar secara pasti.

Changmin segera bergerak panik, Ahjumma diluar masih sibuk bergosip! Dan Changmin akan merasa sangat malu jika Yunho mendengar apa yang mereka gosipkan.

"Andwe Hyung! Aku belum memasak ramyun!" ucapan yang terkesan panik itu membuat Yunho semakin bingung, tapi diturutinya saja Changmin yang mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang.

Merasakan kecupan di pipi kanannya membuat Yunho melongo dan terpaku ditempat. Membiarkan Changmin terkekeh geli dan berlari ke dapur. Rasanya Yunho seperti bermimpi mendapati Changmin mengecup pipinya.

"Hyung, selagi Ramyunnya belum matang. Mandilah!" teriakan dari sebrang hanya diangguki dengan linglung oleh Yunho. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung karena merasa di surga, Yunhopun memasuki kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut.

Yunho sibuk menikmati ramyun buatan kekasihnya, entah kenapa ramyun itu sangat memanjakan lidah dan membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ramyun buatan pujaan hati memang yang paling enak!

Hari sudah beranjak malam dan Yunho juga sudah mandi dan berpakaian menggunakan baju Changmin. Wangi khas Si bambi yang menguar dari kaos yang cukup ketat membungkus tubuhnya dan celana training untuk bagian bawahnya membuat Yunho terbuai oleh sensasinya. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Yunho dapat melihat tubuh segar kekasihnya yang menggunakn kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek setengah paha. Membuat kening Yunho mengernyit melihat penampilannya.

"Apa tidak dingin Changmin? Celananya terlalu pendek. Paha putih mulusmu terekspos. Betis seksimu terpampang. Jangan-jangan kau menggodaku ya sayang?" mata Bambi itu menyipit melihat gelagat Yunho yang mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda.

Dengan dengusan, kaki panjang seksi yang sangat terekspos itupun mulai melangkah mendekati Yunho yang terus mendapat perhatian si mata musang. Changmin dengan enteng duduk bersila disebelah Yunho, tepat dibelakang singgle bednya. Memaparkan pada mata musang Yunho yang semakin berkilat, paha putih mulus yang hampir terekspos seluruhnya.

"Sudah habis ya ramyunnya hyung? Ish padahal aku mulai lapar." Bibir tipis Changmin yang semakin terbentuk karena kerucutan kecil Changmin—kebiasaan saat kesal(Tolong liat Changmin kalo lg bete bibirny gmana, bukan manyun sangat maju loh ya!) pun membuat Yunho semakin tergoda, entah kenapa lelaki yang memiliki julukan beruang itu mulai merasa kepanasan.

"Mau pesan pizza?" pertanyaan dengan suara berat itu membuat Changmin menoleh semangat dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Boleh hyung?"

"Iya, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya hyung?"

"Cium bibir, mau?" Changmin mengernyit, disentuhnya bibirnya mendengar perkataan Yunho. Si bambi belum siap dicium di bibir lagi!

"Hyung jangan dibibir ne? Dileher saja ya ya? Bibirku belum siap hyung!" Yunho menanggapi dengan tawa penawaran bambinya. Yunho tak habis pikir, sudah 2 kali ia mencium bibir Changmin, kenapa belum siap juga? Padahal ia hanya meminta kecupan.

"Tapi kalau dileher, Changmin dilarang protes kalau aku menggigit dan menghisap. Bersedia?" sejenak Changmin berpikir, kenapa Yunho terdengar seperti vampir pakai gigit dan hisap segala? Tapi mengingat hanya bagian lehernya, Changmin pun akhirnya mengangguk yang membuat Yunho bersorak gembira. Cuma dileherkan? Changmin pikir itu tak masalah, rasa lapar diperutnya harus lebih diutamakan! Shim Changmin semoga kau tak menyesali keputusanmu!

Setengah Jam kemudian pizza hangatpun tersedia dihadapan mereka membuat Changmin dangan semangat melahapnya. Sedangkan Yunho yang berganti posisi memeluk Changmin dari belakang terlihat asik mengendus tengkuk Changmin. Ke dua tangannya sibuk mengelus lengan dan paha kekasihnya itu bergantian dengan kedua kakinya menghimpit kaki Changmin yang bersila dan menampung wadah pizza diatasnya. Tubuh Changmin dengan entengnya bersandar di dada Yunho dengan kepala terkadang tekulai santai di bahu si beruang.

Yunhopun memulai aksinya, lidahnya dengan sensual membelai tengkuk Changmin dan berakhir dibelakang telinga si bambi membuat Changmin terpaku dan siap berbalik namun dihentikan tangan Yunho yang mencengkram erat bahunya.

"Ingat perjanjian kita sayang," lirihan yang terasa terus menggema digendang telinganya membuat Changmin membasahi bibir gelisah, ia mulai menyesali keputusannya.

"Hyung jangan macam-macam, kau tidak ingin aku membencimukan?" perkataan Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum disela gigitannya pada cuping telinga Changmin yang membuat tubuh si bambi sedikit menggelinjang.

"Tentu, aku sangat takut kau membenciku." Jawaban Yunho mencetak senyum puas diwajah Changmin, hingga dengan lahap kembali disantapnya sang pizza.

Yunho tersenyum melihat kepercayaan Changmin padanya, sejenak ia ragu untuk memanfaatkan kepolosan pikiran kekasihnya, Changmin terlalu lugu. Perlahan dihentikannya gigitan ditelinga Changmin, dilanjutkan dengan kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang ia torehkan disepanjang rahang Changmin hingga ke jakun yang bergerak karena menelan makanan, belum lama mereka berhubungan tapi Yunho sudah merasa sangat mencintai si bambi dan takut kehilangan Changmin.

Kecupan yang terus diarahkan ke jakun Changmin yang bergerak menelan makanan, cukup membuat Changmin merasa terganggu aktivitas makannya.

"Hyuung!" pekikan sebal kekasihnya membuat Yunho tertawa kecil, dialihkannya kecupannya ke leher samping Changmin, dan diberikannya hisapan kuat dan diselingi gigitan. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, diarahkannya ke dada Changmin, mengusap lembut niple kecil kekasihnya yang mencuat.

Mata bambi Changmin berkedip sebal, ingin protes sebenarnya karena gigitan Yunho yang cukup membuatnya meringis apalagi tangan Yunho yang mulai berani mencubit. Cukup mengganggu konsentrasi makannya, dan membuat Changmin merasa tidak nyaman. Changmin merasa sentuhan Yunho terlalu intens untuk tubuhnya yang bahkan tidak pernah tersentuh berlebihan.

"Hyung, kau membuatku sulit menghabiskan pizza ini." Lirihan sedih Changmin membuat Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya, dilepaskannya tubuh Changmin dari pelukan penuh lingkar iblisnya membuat Yunho beranjak dan kembali duduk di samping sang kekasih. Dengan lembut di genggamnya dagu Changmin hingga menatap ke arahnya. Yunho bisa melihat manik coklat mata bambi itu bergerak tidak nyaman dengan kurva bibir yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Dengan penuh permintaan maaf diusapnya lembut pipi Changmin, Yunho merasa ia terlalu terburu-buru bertindak hingga ia merasa melukai Changmin.

"Mianhae, habiskan makanmu okey? Aku menyayangimu." Dengan penuh perasaannya, Yunho kembali membawa Changmin ke pelukan hangat tanpa menyadari seringai evil terbentuk dikurva bibir seksi tipis berbentuk penuh itu. Yunho tidak melarangnya untuk merengek bukan?

Secepat terbentuk, secepat itu pula mengilang. Saat pelukan itu terlepas Changmin kembali menampilkan raut memelasnya membuat Yunho semakin dilanda bersalah. Dengan perhatian, akhirnya disuapinya pujaan hatinya itu sambil sebelah tangan lainnya mengelus lembut punggung sang terkasih.

Setelah dirasa mood makan Changmin sudah kembali, Yunho menghentikan acara menyuapinya. Kembali membiarkan si bambi makan sendiri dengan lahap. Merasa ponselnya bergetar, diambilnya ponsel disaku celana dan dibacanya message yang masuk.

**Aku didepan apartemenmu. Membawa berkas koreografi untuk perlombaan bulan depan. Kemana kau! Aku daritadi menunggu!**

Menghela nafas membaca massage salah satu rekannya, Yunho mengalihkan pandangan menatap Changmin yang masih asik menikmati makanannya.

"Min, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ada urusan mendadak." Changmin menghentikan acara makannya, dengan anggukan kepala ia menjawabnya.

Yunho beranjak berdiri dengan mata bambi yang terus melihat kearahnya membuat Yunho ikut balik menatap.

"Boleh minta nomor ponselmu sayang? Ku rasa aku akan selalu merindukanmu." Mendengar gombalan Yunho yang terasa tak mempan, Changmin kembali mendengus menahan tawa. Disambarnya ponsel Yunho dan diketiknya nomornya segera.

"Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai ne hyung?" Yunho mengangguk, lalu menarik Changmin berdiri dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

Dengan keadaan tetap saling berpelukan seperti teletubis mereka melangkah bersama ke arah pintu, setelah merasa pelukannya cukup, Yunho melepaskan dan membuka pintu membuat Changmin menggigil kedinginan karena udara malam yang berhembus. Yunho menatap dalam Changmin, merasa tak rela berpisah dengan kekasihnya.

"Paha mulus ini milikku," elusan lembutpun Yunho berikan ke kedua paha terekspos Changmin yang membuat lelaki berponi belah tengah itu meringis tak percaya jika lelaki didepannya adalah kekasih pertamanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, urusanmu menunggu untuk diselesaikan." Yunho tetap menanggapi dengan wajah tak rela, membuat Changmin menghela nafas lelah.

Dengan bibir yang dibasahi mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian, Changminpun akhirnya mendekati wajah Yunho dan memberi kecupan lembut dibibir hati lelaki itu. Kecupan singkat namun sarat akan ketulusan hati seorang Shim Changmin itu sungguh memberi kejutan tersendiri bagi Yunho, dengan senyum yang tak bisa ditahan diciumnya gemas kedua pipi Changmin dan segera berbalik pergi memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Changmin yang tetap memasang senyum kekanakan hingga mobil Yunho menghilang dari pandangannya.

Changmin terus berdiri didepan pintu, membiarkan udara dingin membelai tubuh. Membuat bibirnya mulai kehilangan warna merahnya dan wajahnya memucat. Hampir 10 menit berlalu dengan tatapannya yang terus mengarah ke piruknya jalan raya, hingga akhirnya getaran ponsel yang berada dari dalam membuatnya sadar dan segera memasuki Kostannya, tidak lupa menutup pintu.

Didekatinya tas kecil untuk keperluan kuliahnya yang terlihat kotor di sudut ruangan, lalu diobrak-abrik isinya olehnya untuk mendapatkan benda yang dicari. Senyum geli namun tuluspun terbentuk di tiap sudut bibirnya membaca Massage terbaru dari ponselnya yang telah ketemu.

**Selamat malam Changminku, Aku sudah memasuki apartemen hangatku. Istirahatlah yang cukup MyNamja.**

Dengan tangan yang terulur mengambil Pizza dan mulai memakannya, Changmin membalas pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal tapi ia tahu itu siapa.

**Trims Hyung ^^**

Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat, tapi mewakili semua yang dirasakan Changmin hari itu. Semua pemikiran akan perasaan yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk dijabarkan oleh Changmin sendiri.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter 4, Siap ke Ranjang Hangatku Sayang?

Jangan bakar wiye karena make outnya garing banget, itu bahkan bukan make out Dx

Dari awal yang diberatkan emang 'why not'nya, bukan make out. Oyoyoy readers ketipu~ haha

sorry juga karena bahasanya agak ga sinkron T.T mood nulis wiye dibuat jungkir balik antara cerita ini dan satunya. Yang ini humor dan bahasanya santai, yang satunya sedih dan bahasanya formal T.T

chap terakhir akan diupdate kalo wiye pengen*plakkk

maksudnya diupdate di hari terakhir perayaan yang wiye buat xD dan Guys wiye mau ngucapin

HAPPY HOMIN DAY KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Yunho changmin hiks hiks mumumu :* wiye selalu setia bersama kalian.

Dan homin shipper, oh God wiye fansgirlingan lihat konser with di fukuoka kemaren. Waktu ultah yunho itu loh, mereka sesuatu banget xD waktu changmin ngelusin pipi yunho pake krim, aigo ekspresi mereka. Cute, dan senangnya karena kejadian itu berlangsung cukup lama. Kagak seiprit xD yunho! Kenapa kau sangat ngetroll perasaan saya bang! Tolong balaskan dendammu dihari ultah changmin yakkk wiye tak sabar melihatnya xD oke, itu aja ya. Dan sekarang wiye mau bales review buat para guest :3 tadinya wiye ga mau bles disini, tpi daripada ga dibales malah nanti jd pikiran buatku u.u ya udah deh wiye bales dengan gabungan di chap 2 yaa :3*jujur wiye lbih suka yg private, tp gpp deh. Wiye pengen berinteraksi sma yg ga log in juga hehe

xxx—homin emang jarang banget, hiks :'( but ini udah dilanjut dear~ dan ayeaye mereka jadian ^0^. oh iya, potong tumpengnya tolong pucuknya buat wiye ya :3 dan besarnya setengah dari besar sebelum dipotong :3

Hanamichi—min lg diet, pipinya raib Dx tp kalo dia senyum lebar, masih kelihatan chubby kok. Cuma sekarang badannya kurus banget, :' jujur wiye dari dulu pengen jitak perut yunho saking gemesnya xD iya hana-chan, sikat, gesrek,gosok, ampe si rusa kewalahan :v review yg panjjang lg ya dear :*

Guest—ane tau ini siapa, ini sista kan hihihi :3 makasih ya sist, gomenasai ga bisa aktif di grup. Padahal wiye udah janji mau perkenalan. Tiap malem wiye sibuk banget sama tugas dan keharusan yg wiye emban. Takut dpt kacang jg T.T

Shin Min Hyo—sip dear~ wiye udah lanjut. Changmin emang ngegemesin :3 bibir changmin juga seksi, wiye jadi pengen nyobain*plaaaaakkk sip, buat perayaan spesial gini mah jelas apdet asap :3

Meisya—aku juga suka bget ff homin, tp otp ini makin jarang hiks T.T jd wiye buatin deh fiction2 biar kalian para homin ship bahagia :D

Kaname—ziii-chan wiye udah lanjut :D wiye juga cinta mereka*cium yunho*plaaaakkk hiks abang min jaat T.T*eluspala

Babyyming—iya, imut. Apalagi waktu mereka nyanyiin steppin. Poutnya Changmin sungguh luar binasa :v chap steppin? Atau Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho? Kyaaa~ tpi yang jelas boleh boleh,dan happy birhtday ya dear~ beruntung sekali ultahmu ga jauh dari duo homin :* sini wiye cium dulu biar lebih kerasa bahagianya :3

Oke sekian dari wiye~


	4. Chapter 4

Peringatan! Ini Homin dan banyak kecut-kecutannya! Kagak suka? Benci pairing ini? Minggat lo! Sapa juga yang nyuruh baca kalo kagak suka cih!

Buat Hominoids dan yang bersedia baca fic ini, wiye ucapin welcome to my fiction, Steppin Destiny ~

Saran lagu dari wiye setelah baca fic ini, buat ngobatin pikiran nakal kalian (ada lemon enceh oy :v) : Steppin Destiny (jelas, judul lagu ini bahkan sama kaya judul ni fic), Cheering (lagu ini bikin mood seneng krn suara tohoshinki dan ketukan melodinya bikin pengen angguk2 pala!), Breeding poison (suara awal dari yunho buat ngakak apalagi diakhir lagu LOL), dan terakhir Good bye for Now (lagu asik sebagai juga salam perpisahan dari wiye krn ini fic bakal tamat disini n.n)

Summary! Kagak usah pake ah, udah pada tahukan? :p

Chapter 4 Siap ke Ranjang Hangatku Sayang?

Shim Changmin, sosok Mahasiswa yang memang sangat terkesan polos dan lugu bagi Yunho yang sayangnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Changmin mahasiswa cerdas menjurus ke jenius, walau tak berkicampung secara langsung pada hal asmara dan tak pernah berhubungan lebih dari teman selain dengan Yunho, Changmin sangatlah tahu jika Yunho adalah tipe mesum dan genit seperti ahjushi-ahjushi gay yang selalu menggodanya dulu sewaktu remaja dan berakhir dihajarnya.

Changmin bukan sosok lemah dan lembek, camkan itu baik-baik. Sehingga ia tak akan segan memukul atau menghajar orang yang bertingkah sangat keterlaluan pada si bambi. Changmin bukan juga tidak laku hingga tidak pernah berpacaran, namun lelaki berwajah teduh itu sangat sensitif pada hal yang menyangkut perasaan termasuk ciuman dan hubungan diatas ranjangnya.

Uke? Changmin kurang mengerti apa maksud kata itu. Tapi yang jelas, pemuda cantik yang kurus ramping seperti wanita beberapa memang menyatakan perasaan padanya, yang sayangnya secara tegas Changmin tolak. Bukan karena Changmin lebih suka didominasi, Big No! Dia hanya merasa jika dunia masih berporos padanya tanpa pasangan.

Tapi lain cerita dengan hal yang menimpanya dengan Yunho, jujur saja, lelaki bertubuh berisi itu memang yang paling tahan banting dengan nafsu makannya. Apalagi kenyataan lelaki itu telah mencuri harta berharga—ciuman pertamanya, Changmin merasa dunia tak berporos padanya. Prinsip suci yang diyakininya rusak, membuatnya harus berpacaran dengan Yunho. Iya! Yunho yang mesum, dari awal berkenalan terus membuat Changmin dilanda was-was. Rasa tak percaya diri dan takut tak ditampik mendera seluruh raganya. Apalagi dalam hubungan ini Yunho terkadang memperlakukannya seperti uke, yang menurut definisi temannya adalah pihak submisif bertingkah wanita, yang lemah tak memiliki kekuatan dan pasrah disentuh dalam kuasa dominan! Garis bawahi, lemah dan pasrah disentuh!

Changmin tidak terima, ia ingin menjerit dan memutuskan Yunho saat temannya memberi definisi saat itu juga. Tapi egonya menampik, harga diri dan Prinsip serasa menjadi debu saat ia berpikir melepaskan Yunho yang mencuri firstnya. Perasaan dasar yang haus akan perhatian dan dimanja yang selama ini terkubur dalam hati Changminpun terus bergejolak tak terima jika Yunho menghilang dalam hidupnya. Pengklaiman posesif akan rasa terkasihi membuat Changmin terjebak dalam labirin rasionalnya! Membuatnya terus berdiri diantara jurang yang tak ada batas.

Apa yang harus Changmin lakukan? Di bukan uke! Dia sosok yang pantang diremehkan! Dia... hanya Shim Changmin kekasih Jung Yunho. Dia bukan uke Jung Yunho, Yunhopun bukan seme Shim Changmin. Tapi mereka, hanya sepasang kekasih. Apa salah?

Permasalahan antara akal dan hati yang terus berkecamuk tiada akhir.

**Steppin Destiny Oleh Wiye**

**Bagian Akhir**

Matahari yang menerik membiaskan Cahaya ke kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, suara pekikan bising tetangga yang menyakiti telingapun membuat tubuh jakung itu bergerak tidak nyaman di single bednya. Changmin menghela nafas, percuma ia mencoba kembali tidur. Matahari tak mendukungnya! Apalagi bisik-bisik tetangga yang terdengar seperti jeritan hingga menembus dinding tipis kostannya.

Dengan penampilan berantakan Changmin beranjak bangun, hari ini weekend sehingga kuliahnya ikut libur. Dan jadilah Changmin mulai merasa mati bosan didalam kostannya. Suara ponsel yang bergetar membuat Changmin dengan malas mengambil ponselnya, dan dibukanya massage yang baru masuk ke ponselnya itu.

**Mau jalan-jalan? Ingin melihat banyak air? Pantai?**

Membaca pesan dari kekasihnya—Yunho membuat Changmin memekik senang, rasanya weekend kali ini tak semembosankan weekend lalu yang dihabiskannya dengan melamun penuh kantuk.

**Mau! Jemput ne hyung! Aku mandi dulu biar makin cakep XD**

Saking senangnya, Changmin mulai tak menyadari melibatkan kenarsisannya dan emot penuh ekspresi bahagianya.

**Ne, tidak lama lagi aku berdiri dihadapanmu.**

**Tidak mandi Juga tidak masalah Chwang. Kau tetap 'indah' dimataku.**

Changmin hanya menanggapi dengan dengus, lalu dengan tawa kecil dilempar ponsel ke kasurnya dan segera menarik handuk dari gantungan dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama, suara ceburan gayung mulai terdengar dengan sesekali pekikan senang sebelum~

"Yakk! kenapa aku minta Yunho hyung menjemputku?! No! No! Ahjumma penggosip sudah stand by, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Aduh ponselku!" dan teriakan Changmin sungguh sangat meriahkan kostan sepi itu, mengalahkan jeritan ahjumma penggosip diuar sana.

MyMy

Banyaknya pejalan kaki yang melintasi trotoar tak membuat mata musang Yunho kehilangan ekstensi si bambi yang memiliki hatinya, apalagi menilik tinggi kekasihnya itu yang menjulang. Ditambah Penampilan 'berbeda' dihari yang menjelang siang dari Changmin sungguh menyegarkan mata Yunho. Kaos abu-abu berlengan pendek dipadu dengan jaket jeans tanpa lengan dan jangan lupakan celana jeans yang sobek-sobek dibagian pahanya, ah~ mulusnya. Yunho sungguh sangat terpesona dengan penampilan eksentrik Changmin. Melihat rambut Changmin yang dibuat tanpa belahan dan curly hingga menggembang kesana-kemari, sangat seksi dimata Yunho! Entah ada angin apa hingga Changmin sangat terlihat berandalan atau tepatnya baddas!

Changmin yang melangkah penuh kesan angkuh membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Wajah yang berseringai culas, tubuh jangkung, dan aura baddas yang sangat terasa membuat orang sulit mengalihkan pandangan. Berpasang-pasang mata didominasi rasa ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan si eksentrik yang sangat memikat hati itu, dan sisanya berusaha menahan diri untuk tak berkelakuan menyimpang. Changmin semakin melebarkan seringainya, pasti dia terlihat sangat manly bukan? jangan kira dia sudi jadi uke—yang artinya sangat mengerikan itu!

Dengan kaki panjangnya, Changmin dengan singkat berdiri dihadapan Yunho yang bersender dimobilnya. Lelaki bermata musang itu tampak sangat mengagumi penampilan barunya. Mereka memang memutuskan bertemu ditempat awal mereka saling berkenalan atas keputusan mendadak Changmin yang memang sangat sulit dibantah Yunho.

Dari atas kebawah Changmin meneliti penampilan Yunho, lelaki si pacar pertamanya itu sangat terkesan tidak peduli penampilan. Dengan cueknya ia menggunakan hoodie longgar bergambar bambi dan jelana Jeans selutut yang tak kalah longgarnya! Kening yang tertutup rambut urakan Changmin mengernyit, entah pikiran darimana dia merasa Yunho tidak niat mengajaknya jalan. Apalagi melihat sepatu Yunho yang terlihat rusak dibeberapa bagian.

Tetapi, Changmin segera menampik semua itu. Hell, Yunho yang mengajaknya ke pantai, niat atau tidaknya Yunho itu bukan masalahnya!

Dengan senyum cakepnya, Changmin mendekati Yunho dan memeluk sayang pinggang lelaki itu. Membuat yang dipeluk kaget bukan main.

"Hyung pasti menunggu lama ya?" sejujurnya, bukan lama lagi Yunho menunggu Changmin, tapi sudah lumutan. Entah apa yang dilakukan kekasih bermata bambinya itu hingga ngaret 2 jam full. Tapi melihat tampilan Changminnya hari ini, Yunho sepertinya sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mendapat pelukan dari Changmin tentu tak disia-siakan Yunho untuk berpikir ini-itu. Walau dia merasa aneh dengan pinggangnya yang sesekali digrepe Changmin entah sengaja atau tidak, Yunho dengan antusias membalas pelukan itu lewat tangannya yang melingkari bahu Changmin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung atasnya.

"Bukan masalah Min," Changmin mengangguk dan dilepaskannya pelukannya. Matanya penuh siratan misterius yang membuat Yunho menatapnya aneh. Perasaan Yunho sedikit tidak enak melihat kilatan mata si bambi.

Changmin terus menatap Yunho tanpa peduli pejalan kaki yang merasa terganggu karena aktivitas lovely dovey mereka yang tak lihat tempat, apalagi kenyataan 2 lelaki cakep seperti mereka ternyata berpacaran. Acara saling tatap itu terus berlangsung dibarengi tangan Changmin yang menyentuh-nyentuh pergelangan tangan hingga menjalar ke lengar kekar Yunho yang tak ditanggapi lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya tangan itu dengan ringannya mengelus pipi Yunho membuat si beruang tersentak kaget dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari si tangan jail, apalagi melihat kelihatan evil dimata bambi kesukaannya, sungguh membuat Yunho syok berat! Lelaki didepannya ini seperti bukan bambinya yang polos dan lugu!

Yunho menatap kikuk Changmin, sorot matanya seolah bertanya 'ini beneran MyBambi? Sumpah nih gak bohong? Jangan nipu woy!'

"Ahaha, ayo Min kita kepantai." Dengan tawa salah tingkah Yunho memasuki mobil dan disusul Changmin yang merengut karena Yunho terlihat menjauhinya. Hey bukankah dia terlihat sangat keren? Kenapa Yunho terlihat tidak nyaman?

Mobil silver itupun melaju beserta keheningan yang turut bersamanya.

MyMy

Perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu itupun akhirnya berakhir membuat Yunho dan Changmin dengan nyaman melangkah bersama disepanjang garis pantai dengan kaki telanjang. Suasana sepi dan langit yang mulai mendadak mendung membuat mereka tak perlu merasa takut kepanasan. Suasana yang sangat nyaman membuat bambi Changmin semakin berpindar bahagia hingga remasan kecil di salah satu pantatnya merusak suasana hatinya.

Yunho sudah memutuskan, apapun tingkah aneh Changmin ia akan berusaha berlapang dada. Mata bambi yang berpenjar bahagia hanya karena birunya laut membuat Yunho sadar jika lelaki disampingnya tetaplah si bambi kekasihnya. Dengan mata yang kembali menatap memuja, ditatapnya Changmin lebih intens dari atas kebawah. Hingga tangannya terasa gatal saat melihat bulatan seksi yang bergerak sangat menggoda seiring langkah Changmin, dan karena tak tahan melihatnya Yunho nekad meremas benda menarik itu.

Mata bambi Changmin berganti menyorot sebal, apalagi tangan Yunho semakin nakal. Dengan emosi yang mencapai ubun-ubun diarahkannya pukulan ke tangan nakal Yunho

PLAKKKKKKKKKK!

"AWWWWWWW!" teriakan itu terdengar sangat kesakitan yang sayangnya bukan keluar dari bibir hati Yunho, melainkan dari bibir tipis Changmin. Tangan gesit Yunho berhasil menghindar, hingga nasib malangpun menimpa bokong Changmin.

Kurva bibir Changmin mulai melengkung kebawah, matanya mulai berair—hilang sudah kesan baddasnya karena bokongnya yang sangat perih. Sedangkan Yunho yang melihat kesialan Changmin tertawa lepas, menatap terhibur pada Changmin yang menghentikan langkah dan sibuk mengelus bagian belakangnya. Rintihan perih yang sesekali terdegar dari si bambi membuat Yunho menghentkan tawanya dan berganti raut kekhawatiran—yang sayangnya reaksi malaikat Yunho sangat terlambat..

"Apa sangat sakit Min?" Changmin tetap diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan konyol Yunho, pukulannya sangat keras hingga Changmin yakin kulit pantatnya itu pasti lebam. Dan jangan lupakan rasa sakitnya yang membuat Changmin rasanya tak kuat berdiri semakin lama.

Melihat Changmin yang tak menjawab, dan terus merintih membuat Yunho merasa kian bersalah. Ikut diusapnya lembut bokong Changmin, yang dibuahi tampikan sebal Changmin.

"Mau ke mobil? Salep kemarin sepertinya masih ada. Dan ku letakkan di mobil untuk jaga-jaga." Changmin ingin menolak. Tapi bagian belakangnya lebih perih dari rasa sakit cubitan Yunho di pipinya dulu yang membuatnya tak kuasa menolak.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa jalan." Lirihan pelan Changmin membuat hati Yunho serasa bolong-bolong. Dengan lembut digendongnya Changmin namun malah isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut sibambi karenanya.

"Hyung sakit pabo!" melihat Changmin mulai menangis dengan kurva bibir yang semakin melengkung kebawah membuat Yunho kotar-katir sendiri.

Ini pertama kalinya bambinya menangis didepannya! Dan Yunho tahu pasti, rasa sakitnya pasti bukan main-main. Dengan tangan Changmin ia sampirkan ke bahu, dan lengan Yang melingkar kuat dipinggang Changmin. Yunho sekuat tenaga berusaha membantu Changmin berjalan hingga kaki si bambi terangkat cukup tinggi dari tanah membuat bagian pantatnya tidak tegang karena tekanan kakinya dan tubuhnya.

Langkah yang sangat lambat terus mereka lakukan hingga akhirnya Changmin masuk di kursi belakang yang luas dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh dikursi dengan posisi sedikit menungging. Sedangkan Yunho didepan kemudi mulai mencari si salep penyembuh.

"Changmin, buka celana jeansmu okey? Aku akan mengoleskan salepnya." Yunho yang telah menemukan si salep mulai membuka tutupnya.

Changmin yang mendengar perintah itu hanya mengangguk, rasa sakit memang membuatnya tak berpikir banyak. Lagipula Yunho kekasihnya bukan? memang seharusnya membantu kekasihnya yang kesusahan bukan? dengan penuh ringisan diturunkannya jeans ketat sekaligus underwear hingga bokong putihnya benar-benar terekspos. Dan jangan lupakan disalah satu bulatan itu tampak cap telapak tangan yang bukan berwarna merah lagi, tapi hampir keunguan!

Melihat pemandangan bokong putih milik kekasih yang dicintai siapa yang tak tergoda? Tetapi Yunho mencoba bertahan. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dioleskannya gel salep itu kebagian berstample. Sedikit meringis ngeri melihat warnanya yang sangat kontras dengan warna asli kulit itu. Di sudut paling paling dalam hati Yunho, sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat bersyukur karena berhasil menghindari tapak sakti itu.

Dengan gerakan lembut tangan Yunho meratakan salep, sesekali pijatan lembutpun diberikan ke daging kenyal itu membuat Changmin bergerak risih. Walau pijatan dibelakang tubuhnya itu enak, tapi Changmin mulai merasa dirinya semakin gelisah apalagi dapat dirasakannya jika usapan Yunho kian menjurus. Changmin mulai tak tenang.

"Sudah hyung," saat Changmin yakin rasa nyerinya telah mereda ia menyingkirkan dengan lembut tangan Yunho dan segera menaikkan celana serta underwearnya. Ketika ia berbalik dan mencoba duduk yang untungnya tak sebegitu nyeri tanda pereda nyerinya mulai beraksi, didapatinya Yunho yang menatapnya intens.

Changmin mencoba tak peduli, ditariknya resleting celananya sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Dilanjutkan dagunya yang diangkat dan kecupan lembut mendarat dibibirnya. Changmin dapat melihat tubuh yunho yang condong ke arahnya dari kursi depan.

"Hyung..."

"Saranghae Chwang," Changmin hanya diam saat kecupan yang lebh intens mendarat dibibirnya. Kecupan yang terus berlanjut hingga berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan menuntut dibibirnya. Bibir tebal Yunho seolah ingin menelan seluruh bibir tipisnya, kecapan kuatpun tak terhindarkan dari bara nafsu yang Yunho sulut hingga membuat bibir tipis Changmin terhisap keras ke dalam rongga belah bibir Yunho.

Dan dengan coba-coba Changminpun mengeluarkan lidahnya hingga lidah itu dengan kaku membelai perlahan bibir bagian dalam si mata musang. Membuat manik hitam itu berkilat-kilat kesenangan.

Tangan lihai Yunho tak tinggal diam, dengan penuh sensasi panas penuh surga dunia yang ditawarkan ditiap bagian-bagian yang dilewatinya, tangan itu terus menyebarkan godaan hingga belaian penuh surgawipun dilakukannya di pinggiran resleting yang masih terbuka lebar. Changmin yang menyadari usapan itu tersentak, matanya mulai berkilat murka, apalagi tangan Yunho mulai menyibak masuk melalui celah resletingnya.

"Hentikan Hyung!" lengkingan penuh nada ketidakterimaanpun akhirnya keluar dari bibir membengak Changmin bersamaan dengan terdorongnya keras tubuh Yunho ke depan. Mata bambi itu bersorot terhina dengan tangan yang mengusap kasar dagunya yang penuh liur entah milik siapa.

Mata musang Yunho yang masih dikabuti nafsu terpejam mendapati penolakan kekasihnya, rasa penat karena nafsu yang tak tertuntaskan membuat pikirannya gelap dan sulit berpikir jernih. Tatapan terhina dan tingkah Changmin yang seolah jijik membuat pikiran buruk semakin berseliweran dibenaknya.

"Hyung lebih baik kita putus!" mata musang Yunho segera terbuka mendengar perkataan Changmin. Kilatan terluka tampak jelas dimata itu membuat Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Yunho bisa mendengar suara retakan hatinya yang membuatnya tersenyum miris. Namun apalah arti cintanya, jika orang yang dicintainya sama sekali tidak nyaman dan terkesan jijik padanya. Itu sangat menyakitkan bagi yunho hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan pada pilihan yang mungkin akan disesalinya seumur hidup.

"Baiklah, Mianhae karena selalu membuatmu tak nyaman." Yunho mencoba mengerti, pikirannya yang mulai dapat berpikir mengingatkannya jika diawal pertemuan memang Changmin sudahlah tak nyaman dengannya. Hubungan antar kekasihpun terjalin karena ketidak sopanannya mencuri ciuman kecil lelaki bermata bambi yang lugu itu. Yunho mulai merasa dirinya sangat memalukan.

Changmin yang mendengar persetujuan dengan nada lembut dan pengertian itu menoleh tak percaya. Mata bambinya menatap tajam Yunho yang balas menatapnya sarat rasa yang dia miliki, termasuk luka yang baru Changmin torehkan.

Mendadak Changmin tak paham, lelaki itu mengaku mencintainya tapi kenapa begitu mudah menerima kata perpisahan darinya? Apa Yunho tak serius? Tapi kenapa ada luka dimata itu?

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi, kau membuatku mual." Kata pedas itu tanpa tersaring keluar dari bibir Changmin, tapi Changmin yakin Yunho pasti menolaknya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang mengakui mencintainya itu tak menemuinya?

Yunho yang mendengar itu menatap tak mengerti pada Changmin, kata mual seolah menegaskan jika Changmin memanglah jijik pada tingkahnya selama mereka berhubungan. Yunho menundukan kepala, ternyata rasanya seperti ini ditinggalkan oleh orang yang di sangat dicintai, mungkin tak satu dua kali Yunho ditinggalkan. Tapi kali ini rasanya beribu kali lipat lebih perih yang merematkan hatinya. Menjijikan kau Jung! Yunho mengernyit, mungkin memang seharusnya ia tak mengenal Changmin saja. ia merasa menyesal membuat Changmin mengalami hari yang pasti serasa di neraka bersamanya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan meninggalkan sejauh-jauhnya seoul. Semangatlah, kau akan menyusun skripsikan? Dan tenang saja Changmin-ssi, kau tidak akan mengalami hari yang membuatmu mual karena bertemu denganku lagi." mata bambi Changmin membesar mendengar jawaban Yunho, apalagi mata musang itu mulai menatapnya hampa. Seolah luka yang sedetik lalu ditampakannya hilang entah kemana. Senyuman lebar dan bahagia yang biasanya dipersembahkan kearahnyapun berganti senyuman formal dan sapaan bagi orang asing. Seolah mereka tak pernah kenal dekat sebelumnya.

"H-hyung?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Changmin-ssi. Dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku hyung lagi, rasanya aneh untuk kita yang baru kenal dan tak akan bertemu lagi." Apa maksudnya perkataan Yunho? Baru kenal? Mereka memang belum lama saling mengenal, tapi mereka sudah—pernah menjadi kekasih! Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan itu?

Mata Changmin mulai menyorotkan ketakutan yang sangat, gejolak tak terima dirongga dadanya membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Hatinya seolah ikut tersakiti oleh perkataan yang dimulainya. Dengan tangan gemetar dicondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga tangannya bisa menyentuh tangan Yunho disetir kemudi.

Namun respon yang diberikan Yunho sangat melukai Changmin, tangan yang biasa mengelusnya lembut itu menampik tangannya dengan mata tajam yang berkata 'jangan sentuh.' Menyakiti hati Changmin hingga sedalam-dalamnya. Rasa sakit karena penolakan orang yang tanpa sadar juga telah mengisi seluruh ruang kosong dihati Changmin itu membuat egonya tumpul. Pikiran rasionalnya tak berfungsi. Kesedihan menguar jelas dari mata bambi yang ikut menampilkan sorot terluka.

**Jangan pernah mempermainkan hati, walau itu hanya hal yang menurutmu sangat kecil. Karena hal sekecil apapun dapat mengubah banyak arti. Teutama, arti prioritas dirimu baginya.**

MyMy

Keheningan terus terjadi didalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Changmin terus menatap Yunho sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam menatap kedepan. Keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan itu terus berlangsung hingga mobil berhenti diawal jalan mereka bertemu.

Yunho hanya terus terdiam, hingga membuat Changmin jengah. Kenapa lelaki itu seolah benar-benar siap melupakannya? Apa mereka benar-benar akan berakhir? Changmin ingin menampik jika dirinya tak rela berpisah.

"Hyung?"

"Keluarlah Changmin-ssi, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai kostan. Akan sangat memalukan dirimu bukan?" perkataan Yunho yang seperti memvonis Changmin sangat membuat sibambi tercengang.

Jung Yunho bukan orang bodoh hingga tidak mengerti gerak-gerik tidak nyaman orang didekatnya, terutama untuk Shim Changmin yang (pernah) menjadi kekasihnya. Dan lelaki bermata musang itu juga bukanlah sosok egois, hingga mempertahankan hubungan yang membuat orang yang dicintainya tersiksa.

"Hyung berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Anggap saja tadi hanya bercanda oke? Hyung aku tidak serius..." Changmin akhirnya memutuskan mengalah ke hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa benci saat diperlakukan seperti orang asing, rasa takut kehilangan Yunho oleh permintaannya sendiripun membuat dadanya bertalu tak nyaman.

Tanggapan Yunho yang kembali diam membuat Changmin semakin was-was. Hingga (mantan) kekasihnya itu menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan serius yang baru pertama kali diihatnya membuat Changmin gelisah.

"Tidak apa Changmin-ssi, keluarlah." Embel-embel formal dibelakang namanya membuat Changmin semakin muak dan tak percaya saat kata-kata penjelasannya seolah sama sekali tak berpengaruh, apalagi tatapan serius yang memiliki banyak arti itu, Changmin merasa akan benar-benar ditinggalkan.

"Hyung, jangan begini. Berhentilah memanggilku dengan formal oke? Tadi aku hanya sedang sebal hyung, jadi asal bicara. "

"Sudahlah Changmin, pertengkaran tadi membuatku sadar. Harusnya aku memang tidak mengganggumu dengan ajakanku yang pasti menyiakan waktu. Jadi, keluarlah." Changmin tahu, saat dia menuruti Yunho untuk keluar maka hanya ada penyesalan yang akan mengendap memenuhi hatinya. Yunho terlihat sangat serius, dan kata serius itu jauh dari melihat ke belakang.

"Hyung?"

"Keluarlah."

"Hyung!"

"..."

"Hyung jangan begini,"

"Sudahlah Min, keluar dari mobilku."

Changmin tak ingin mempercayai ini, Yunho benar-benar mengusirnya! Keteguhan Yunho saat menghadapi keputusan yang baginya serius sangat sulit digoyahkan. Lelaki dewasa itu bukan hanya matang dari segi umur, tapi pembawaannya dalam menghadapi masalahpun tak kalah matang. Dan masalahnya bagi Changmin adalah Matang ingin meninggalkannya!

Dengan tangan yang menggenggam kuat Changmin berdesis marah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Pabo!"

Bruak!

Pukulan itu begitu saja mendarat dipipi Yunho hingga lelaki itu terkantuk dengan keras pada dashboard. Namun belum sempat meringis, tarikan kuat yang mengarahkan tubuhnya ke kursi belakang telah diperolehnya hingga mata musang itu menatap kaget mata bambi yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan didepannya. Mata yang selalu membuatnya terkagum oleh pancaran kilaunya kini meredup dan digenangi oleh liquid yang tertahan ego.

"Hyung jangan membuatku semakin sesak. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merasa sangat takut melihatmu seperti ini." Suara Changmin yang tak bertenaga membuat Yunho melembutkan tatapannya, diusapnya sayang kepala Changmiin.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Changmin,"

"Kau yang terbaik."

Dan ciuman dari Changmin seolah mengakhiri semua permasalahan dihari itu.

**Semua karena rasa Cintaku Padamu. **(tadinya, mau wiye tamati ampe sini doang xD)

MyMy

Kecupan-kecupan mesra itu terus berlangsung hingga mereka memasuki apartemen Yunho. Protesan diujung lidah seolah selalu tenggelam disaat kecupan itu saling terbalas. Hingga dua tubuh yang terus dalam posisi intim itu jatuh ke atas ranjang luas. Changmin berseringai nakal diatas tubuh Yunho yang dengan liciknya ia jungkalkan ke atas kasur, sedangkan Yunho sendiri terlihat tak memusingkannya. Kabut nafsu yang semula hilang, kembali menggelapkan mata bermanik hitamnya.

Pelukan pada pingang Changmin semakin mengerat dibarengi usapan lembut di bagian bulatan belakangnya. Dengan tubuh setengah terangkat, Yunho membawa Changmin ke tahap ciuman yang tak ada habisnya. Ciuman basah yang membawa arti sendiri bagi mereka berdua.

"Hyungmphh aku bukan uke." Dan pendeklarasian Changmin sukses membuat Yunho menghentikan aktivitas yang diclaim akan menjadi kesukaannya.

Mata musang itu menatap kaget bambi yang terlihat garang. Posisi mereka memang mencerminkan arah sebaliknya, apalagi melihat kaki Changmin yang melilit erat kedua kaki Yunho.

"Kau ingin jadi yang diatas?"

"Aku bukan Tuhan hyung," jawaban polos Changmin membuat Yunho sweatdrop berat. Bambinya yang ternyata sangat nakal itu kenapa disisi lain juga polos?

"Kau mau memasukiku?"

"Memangnya boleh hyung?"

"Tidak." Jawaban Yunho membuat si Bambi menatapnya polos, bibirnya mulai terbuka kecil menunjukan gigi seri. Ditunjang dari rambutnya yang memang dibuat curly mengembang, changmin so damn sexy!

"Hyung~ aku bukan uke!" mendengar rengekan Changmin membuat Yunho tertawa dan dengan sempurna tubuhnya terbaring diranjang. Ditatapnya Changmin dengan matanya yang berkilau teduh, kabut nafsu seolah tersisihkan ke sudut mata yang tak terlihat.

Walaupun Changmin terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan diatasnya, Yunho tetap harus berpikir jernih, tak boleh kecolongan lagi menyakiti bambinya. Itu janjinya sebagai seorang lelaki yang mencintai Changmin.

"Ya sudah, tidur saja Min." Dan Changmin menekuk wajahnya melihat Yunho yang memejamkan mata. Dengan gerutuan sebal, ditenggelamkannya wajahnya ke leher Yunho.

"Hyung kau tidak menganggapku uke kan?" pertanyaan Changmin membuat dahi Yunho berkernyit. Ada apa dengan bambinya itu? Kenapa terus bertanya tentang uke? Memang apa sih spesialnya uke hingga terus dibahas?

"Uke?"

"Iya hyung! Haish aku akan memukulmu jika menganggapku uke yang menjengkelkan itu." Dahi Yunho semakin berkernyit dalam, berarti dia akan sangat menjengkelkan jika seorang uke kan? Untung Yunho bukan uke~

"Menjengkelkan bagaimana?"

"Ish sangat menjengkelkan. Aku itu tidak lemah dan seperti wanita hyung! Walau hyung sering mendominasi, tapi aku tidak pasrah! Aish pokoknya aku bukan uke!" penjelasan pendek Changmin diselingi dengusan kasar membuat Yunho tertawa geli, diusapnya punggung Changmin pelan.

"Ne, kau memang bukan uke Min. Tapi kau ultimatenya."

"Yak! Jadi Menurutmu aku menyerupai wanita?!" mata bambi yang semakin anarkis dan tendangan cukup menyakitkan dibetisnya membuat Yunho mengaduh pelan.

"Maksudku bukan ultimate yang seperti itu. Tetapi ultimate uke yang akan selalu berada disisiku. Bukan masalah dalam hubungan ranjang, karena itu memang hanyalah kita yang tahu. Mungkin bagi banyak orang uke adalah submasif. Tapi bagiku, uke adalah satu hal sensitif yang menyangkut semuanya. Tak ada batasan untuk kau—changmin mengekspresikan dirimu."

"Hyung..."

" Seberapa besar dominasimu, seberapa besar agresitifmu, seberapa besar kau ingin aku takhluk dibawahmu. Semuanya bukan masalah, karena pengharapan besar dariku padamu adalah terus berada disisku. Aku menghargai kebebasanmu dengan sama besarnya kebebasanku. Kau mungkin memang ukeku, pihak yang harus menurutiku. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, tak lebih. Kau bukan submasif, kau tetaplah Shim Changmin yang ku cintai."

**Karena Cinta tak mengenal pihak,** itulah yang ditangkap Changmin dari penjelasan Yunho.

Dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah kekanakannya, dan kedipan sensual yang sangat memikat hati. Changmin menunjukan semua aura sensualitasnya tepat dimata Yunho yang memandangnya tak berkedip. Bahkan mulutnya membuka karena terlalu terpesonanya.

Sebenarnya Yunho tak paham dengan kelakuan bambinya yang sangat menakjubkan. Senyuman lembut Changmin membuatnya terlihat sangat polos dan lugu. Tetapi kedipan nakal dan mata yang menatap sensual benar-benar mengeluarkan feromon dengan jumlah tak terkira pada aura baddasnya!

Kecupan lembut yang mendarat dipipinya membuat Yunho mengerjap takjub, Changmin yang berada diatasnya terlihat penuh gairah dengan bibirnya yang menyeringai miring. Tapi disisi tertentu terlihat sangat liar. Yunho akui, Changmin memang bukan sembarang uke.

Tingkah Changmin seolah memiliki banyak makna yang tersirat, ingin mendominasi tapi juga menarik mangsa untuk mendominasinya. Mata Bambi yang awalnya menatap sensual, berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang menghunus Yunho untuk melawannya. Oh God. Ini pastilah kekuatan Ultimate Uke yang hanya dilihat beberapa orang seme beruntung didunia. Dan bagusnya, Yunho salah satu yang beruntung itu!

Tak tahan dengan tingkah kekasihnya, Yunho mengangkat bagian tubuh atasnya yang tak tertindih Changmin untuk mendekati wajah si penggoda. Melihat tingkah tak sabar Yunho, Changmin semakin berseringai evil dan memundurkan tubuhnya sejauh mungkin. Hingga akhirnya, posisi yang sangat beranipun tercipta. Yunho yang bertumpu pada kasurnya dengan kedua tangan dibelakang menyanggah tubuh, mempertahankan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terangkat dengan Changmin yang masih menindih tubuhnya.

Changmin dengan santainya menjauhkan dadanya yang tadinya menempel erat di dada Yunho, tekanan yang diberikan Changmin karena kedua tangan sibambi bertumpu pada bahu Yunho membuat tubuh beruang itu lebih akan tenggelam ke kasur empuknya.

"Hyung, mau main denganku tidak?" Pertanyaan Changmin yang sangat menggoda ditelinga Yunho membuat lelaki itu tersenyum mesum. Mau main 'itu' ya?

"Mau Min, sangat!" antusiasme Yunho membuat Changmin tertawa senang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Sejenak Yunho semakin terpaku pada lelaki yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

Kecupan sayangpun dihadiahkan ke kedua pipi Yunho, Changmin terlihat tak malu lagi melakukannya, yang jelas Yunho tidak menganggap Changmin itu wanitakan karena suka mencium pipinya?

"Ya udah yuk hyung main, TV hyung sangat besar. Aku jadi tak sabar! Hyung punya PSkan? Aish ini Pasti seru!"

"..."

"Hyung?"

Aura sensual tadi Cuma bohongan ya? Atau memang khayalan Yunho yang kelewatan? Beneran nih cuma khayalan? Kekecewaan yang berlebih, membuat Yunho tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga berbaring disebelahnya.

Dengan gerutuan lirih Yunho berbaring membelakangi Changmin, tidur sajalah!

Sedangkan Changmin yang melihatnya tersenyum geli, dilepaskan jaket dan bajunya hingga tubuhnya yang terbentuk terekspos dan dibuangnya pakaiannya itu sembarangan. Pelukan pun diberikannya ke tubuh Yunho. Dengan penuh keberanian, dibawanya tangan Yunho untuk menyentuh pinggulnya yang terekpos karena celana jeansnya yang sedikit melorot.

Membuat Yunho menunjukan senyuman jahatnya dan segera berbalik menerjang Changmin hingga tubuh lelaki bermata bambi itu berada dibawahnya.

"Chwang, kau lebih dari kata nakal. Harus dihukum!" suara berat Yunhopun mengalun disertai kecupan penuh jejak yang diberikannya di sepanjang leher jenjang Changmin, hisapan sangat kuat ditambah gigitanpun diberikannya ke tengkuk Changmin hingga si bambi mendesis, yang dibalas terpaan nafas kuat dari Yunho ke lubang telinganya. Tangan Yunho yang tak pernah diam'pun aktif mengusap penuh dikte ke pinggul yang semakin terekspos karena gerakan seduktifnya.

"Chwang ini apa ya?" elusan sensual pada rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh dibagian bawah perutnya membuat Changmin semakin mendesis. Rambut-rambut kecil yang tumbuh dari bawah pusarnya hingga tersembunyi dibalik underwearnya harusnya Yunho tahu itu apa!

"Jangan meledekku! Kalau kau berani menghukumku, dompetmu akan ku buat semakin tipis hyung!" Yunho tersenyum sombong mendengar ancaman Changmin, hisapan kuat pun ditujukannya ke bibir tipis yang membengkak karena ulahnya yang lalu.

"Silahkan." Ancaman yang akan kembali dikeluarkan Changminpun tertahan diujung tenggorokan karena bibirnya yang telah diKlaim lewat ciuman basah yang melibatkan lidah.

Hari itu mungkin benar-benar menjadi hari akhir dimana Changmin yang polos dan lugu akan direnggut seluruhnya oleh Jung Yunho yang telah menyita seluruh perhatian si bambi sejak awal tanpa disadari.

"I Don't Know what to do?"

"One More Time to know all."

(Tadinya mau ditamatin ampe sini aja xD tapi...)

MyMy

"Ahh hyunghh..." apa Yunho bermimpi melihat Changmin mendesah dibawah tubuhnya? Apa Yunho bermimpi melihat tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun milik Changmin basah oleh keringat karenanya? Apa Yunho bermimpi melihat ekspresi wajah penuh kenikmatan Changmin karena ulah bendanya dianal lelaki bermata bambi itu?

Tolong! Yunho tak ingin pernah bangun kalau ini mimpi!

Wajah Changmin yang basah oleh keringat dengan mata bambi yang sesekali memejamkan mata sangat menggoda Yunho. Mata bambi itu sayu dengan kilatan sensual yang seolah menyerukan jika Changmin sangat membutuhkannya. Yunho benar-benar dibuat berada diawang dengan seluruh kenikmatan yang tubuh Changmin berikan padanya.

"Hyungggghhh?" desahan penuh tuntutan Changmin membuat Yunho tertawa, dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada si bambi hingga bibir hatinya dengan bringas menggigit kuat cuping Changmin yang membuat lelaki dibawah tubuhnya itu menjerit sebal.

"Hezzz enak Chami, lakukan lagi." Kontraksi pada bawah tubuh Changmin karena keterkejutannya pada gigitan ditelinganya membuat Yunho mendesis nikmat dan mata musangnya semakin menggelap. Sedangkan Changmin melotot penuh anarkis pada tingkah Yunho yang membuatnya selalu kesakitan. Dulu dipipi, lalu dibokong, sekarang dianal dan telinganya, lalu besok dimana lagi?

Dengan aura evil yang mulai keluar, mata Changmin berkilat sadis. Dengan kaki panjang yang tidak diragukan lagi keseksiannya, Changmin melilit kuat perut Yunho lalu menggulingkannya keras. Sangat kerasnya, hingga kedua tubuh yang masih menyatu itu dengan tidak elitnya jatuh kelantai dengan tubuh Yunho yang jatuh terlebih dahulu lalu tertimpa Changmin.

"Yak Chwang!"

"Ahhhhhh Hyung!" sial bagi Changmin, bukan hanya Yunho yang kesakitan, ia pun kena getahnya! Benda yang berada dianalnya dan terus memasuki rectumnya dengan dalam itu dengan kasar menyodok prostatnya hingga Changmin langsung lemas dan terkulai lemah didada Yunho.

Benda terkutuk sialan! Kenapa sangat nikmat?

"Hiks Hyung, appo..." Changmin rasa perutnya langsung keram karena sodokan kasar yang terasa sakit sekaligus nikmat itu. Dan ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak karenanya.

Jadi setelah cupingnya sekarang perutnya? Changmin dengan baiknya mengkambing hitamkan Yunho.

Yunho yang mendapati mata bambi itu mulai berair berkedip polos, salah siapa coba ini sebenarnya? Changmin benar-benar orang yang tak bisa ditebak.

Bercinta sepanjang malam yang selalu dimimpikan Yunho bersama Changmin sepertinya gagal sudah! Poor Yunho, poor juniornya. Poor Changmin, poor perut kramnya.

Dasar bambi anarkis! Tetep cemungud ajuach dech buat Jung Yunho hihihi.

-Tamat-

Ada yang kecewa karena Wiye ga kasih smut lengkapnya? :v

Kekeke abisnya buat smut homin itu susah readersku sayang :3 kalo terlalu detail dan Changminnya terlihat sangat rapuh aku kena gampar abang Min yang hari ini ultah ada nyang mau tanggungjawab? Tapi enceh diatas udah hot kan? :v

Tapi yang utama, Happy Birthday Changmin! Semoga makin banyak nunjukin kemesraanmu dengan Yunho ne :v mumpung ayang Yunho belum wamil loh minnie! Wiye ngerasa kagak kuat nih harus puasa 4 tahun*mewek

Aku baru dapet info, Yunho wamil Mei nanti, sedangkan Changmin wamil Februari 2017 TwT

Doa yang lain, biar abang Yunho aja yang doain :3 wiye ikut kasih amin abang yunho biar doa dia buat minnie terkabul hehehee. Udah segini aja, sampai jumpa di fic homin selanjutnya~ jangan lupa mampir ke fic homin days wiye satunya yang juga wiye update dan tamatin hari ini :3 eh yang itu belum di update deng, nanti jam 5 dipostnya hehe.

jangan lupa beri review fictionku~ kalian penyemangatku loh! Udah bacakan? Tanggungjawab! Hehe happy homin days buat wiye yg ngerayainnya dari ultah Yunho sampai ultah Changmin :P keep love homin and terus beri semangat mereka! KALIAN LUAR BIASA~ dan untuk chap akhir, wiye bales semua review di AN :D

Afifa Han—ah bagi wiye pribadi, ga ada pembeda antara homin shipper (hominoids) lama dan baru. Selamat bergabung ne Afifa-chan~*peluk* hm afifa-chan coba deh liat mv jepang mereka, bagus kok :D aku suka tvxq udah lama, tapi baru ada kesempatan muasin diri sebagai fans mereka sekarang :D

Ran Hime—aku kecepetan update ya Ran-san? xD yah namanya juga abang min :v untung di Yunho, kalo orang lain udah di anu-anu itu mah si abang Dx *eh emang ga dianu-anu Yunho? Haha

Ada, tapi aku ga terlalu tahu tentang itu Ran-san. Akukan belum lama bisa kesampean buat jd shipper kaya gini :3 grup yang kemaren aku omongin untuk balesan guest itu bukan grup homin, grup buat ngilangin stres aja :D makasih ya udah mau mampir~

Shin Min Hyo—haha Shin-chan ketipu ya? :v abang min kan emang manipulatif hohoho sip! Ini udah ku update. Selama ada kemauan, wiye pasti tetep nulis kok ^^

Melqbunny—iya mel, kenapa bukan nafsu piiip aja ya? XD*plak! Ketahuan authornya mesum

Kalo pindah kostan, berarti secara pasti uang jajan abang Min kepotong dong mel? Kan kostan ibu arisan itu yang paling murah /ngeles :v/ iya juga yah mel, kalo digosipin gara2 hickey di leher min gmana? /ini authornya kok balik nanya Dx/

Kecurigaan mel terbukti! Hahahaha xD sini wiye cium pipi si detekif sebagai hadiah karena kecurigaan detektif mel terbukti haahahaha

xxx—bagus deh kalo sweet :p cieee ahjumma dapet fans baru*lirik xxx XD

Prissycatice—iya, Yunho napsuan banget :v kalo bagi wiye harusnya langsung jleb aja*apaan ini, wiye kumat TwT

Huweeee, jangan jedotin pala abang min, nanti mulus checklistnya ilang T.T

—abang min itu jenius tauk TwT *getok pala afifah

Sip~ final chap dengan anu-anu yang diambil langsung dari oven telah dibaca :v

Meisya—kamu gak tahan? Samaa, wiye juga xD ssip~ silahkan dinikmati.

Cilenmelisha—i think so, like your opinion kekeke :v

Kaname—ikutan gelundungan*plaaak* wiye sewaktu buat ini juga ketawa sendiri :v seneng deh kalo kamu ga sabar baca. Puas kan sama updatetannya ini? Hehehe

Hanamichi- *peluk erat Hana-chan* makasih dear~/terharu, lap ingus dibaju hana-Chan./

Itukan emang masakan Yunho, Cuma walau bisa, ga sempurna aja T,,T nanti wiye bilangin abang min biar tambah peka, xD

Sini hana-chan~ gabung sama wiye gosipin homin xD yunho kaya bayi montok? LOL hahaha tapi yunho kemaren di saporo dome malah kekurangan asupan kayanya deh hana-chan T.T perut seksinya kempes hiks

Disini, chami lebih evil lagi xD dan dengan indah kena getahnya hahaha. Gomawo hana-chan~

Ajib4ff—halo ajib-san ^^ ga nyangka malah jadi review, padahal niatnya mau ngobrol. Tapi gomawo ne. Di chap ini wiye harap pertanyaan kamu kejawab hehe. Kalo ga kejawab, anggep aja alesannya karena keduanya ne hahaha.

Tentu, wiye asti masih tetep nulis asal emang ada penyemangat dan tujuannya aja n.n

**Terakhir, untuk semua yang baca, review, favorite, follow~ wiye ucapin terima kasih. Semoga kita masih bisa ketemu dilain waktu ya :D**


End file.
